Naruto the shadowhunter
by 64hohoho
Summary: What would happen if naruto was sent to a new universe after the fourth shinobi world war? This is a godlike naruto story set in the mortal instruments series. Harem: femkyuubi Clary Jocelyn Isabelle Kaguya
1. chapter 1 (02-17 14:23:55)

**This is my first story that i will be writing on Fanfiction. This story will most likely be a Naruto godlike story and it will also be a crossover with the mortal instruments. also i'm not that good at describing things so i'm probably not going to be that graphic with the descriptions**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the mortal instrument series they belong to kishimoto and Cassandra Clare respectively. I only own my original ideas that i use in this story.**

"regular speak"

'thoughts'

" **Demon speaking** "

' **demon thoughts** '

 **Jutsus**

 **Now that i said that onto the story**

* * *

We start our story overlooking a valley on both sides of the valley there is a statue holding a half ram symbol up, on top of the right statue's head there is a boy who look's to be about eighteen years old with spiky golden blond hair that reached down to his mid back with bangs framing the side of his face, and a black leaf headband on his forehead. He also has cerulean blue eyes and oddly enough three whisker marks on the side of his face, he is about 5 ft 11 with tanned skin. He was wearing a crimson muscle shirt with a black trench coat on over it that reached his ankles, he had on a pair of black shinobi pants that reached down to his black ninja sandals that he wore and the pants were taped at the ankles so they didn't get in his way.

The person opposite him on the other statue had black hair that reached his neck that had spikes all throughout it he also had a sharingan in both eyes with three tomoe, he was standing at 5 ft 10 making him just a little shorter than the other person with slightly pale skin, he also had a black leaf headband but his had a slash horizontally across it. He was wearing a grey haori with the front of it open showing his chest and a purple rope around his waist to hold it closed, he also had a sword strapped into the rope around his waist. He was wearing black shinobi pants that went down to his calves and dark grey ninja sandals that reached the bottom of his pants.

"Sasuke" the blonde said "why are you doing this" he asked him, "hn, don't you realize Naruto I'm doing it for power" Sasuke replied. Naruto's look hardened then he said "then I guess I'll have to defeat you then", Sasuke just looked at him for a second before he started laughing "hahaha, you defeat an Uchiha like me".

Naruto just looked at him for a second before he pulled out a kunai and got ready for the incoming fight between them, then Sasuke pulled out his sword and jumped towards Naruto while channeling lightning chakra into his blade, Naruto saw this and started channeling wind chakra into his kunai to counter his blade.

Once Sasuke reached him he slashed at Naruto's chest but Naruto deflected it with his blade the he counterattacked with a jab towards Sasuke's abdomen trying to end the fight quickly, Sasuke dodged this and jumped back while activating his mangekyo sharingan once he landed he started talking again "let's see how you fare against this" as he was starting to go through hand seals once he was done he breathed in a large amount of air then blew it out of his mouth **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu** he yelled out as the fireball headed towards Naruto.

Naruto saw the incoming fireball and immediately jumped out of the way of it, once it passed him by he saw that this was what Sasuke wanted him to do as he was in front of him with a Chidori in his hand while running towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight before he went six paths sage mode making his hair turn orange with the rest of his skin gaining an orange tint, he had a black suit on that had a small orange circle in the middle of his stomach and a orange jacket that went on over it with that had nine magatama on the back in rows of three and a black concentric circle above that, and he also had seven truth seeking orbs behind him and two chakra bars in his hand.

Naruto once he reached this form flattened out the two bars and made them wider and made them act like a shield for the Chidori, once Sasuke realized that it wasn't going to get through he jumped back "how about we finish this in one last move" he told Naruto, Naruto nodded his head at his words then he started making a rasengan with the six paths chakra once he was done he was holding a blue sphere with black seals running across it, while Naruto was doing this Sasuke started to charge a Chidori up in his hand, once he was done there was a regular looking Chidori in his hand except it had a slight blackish tint to it.

Once they were done charging up their individual Jutsus they started charging at each other while yelling out each other's names "SASUKE/NARUTO" they yelled as they charged at each other. Once they reached each other they thrust their Jutsus at each other and they collided in the middle making a large black dome form around them. Inside the dome they were each pushing more and more chakra into their jutsus unknowingly they were unbalancing them and a hole started to appear behind Naruto.

Sasuke noticed the hole but he got distracted enough for Naruto to charge more chakra into his rasengan overpowering Sasuke's, once it overpowered it the rasengan rammed straight into Sasuke obliterating his chest and exposing his rib cage and part of his heart. After Sasuke saw what happened his eyes grew wide before he smirked then said "goodbye dobe" and used the last of his strength and kicked Naruto into the hole behind him. After that happened Sasuke fell to the ground and breathed his last breath while thinking 'the dobe is finally gone' then he died sitting on the edge of the valley on Madara's side.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto currently did not know what the heck was going on, one second he was pushing his rasengan into Sasuke the next thing that happens Sasuke kicks him and he's falling in some sort of black space having no idea where he is. A few seconds after these thought's he suddenly saw a bright blue light in the sky then he fell and hit something hard on the ground.

 **With Clary**

It was mid summer in New York city so Clary decided to leave the house for a while and take a walk, eventually she found herself walking through the park. After a while she sat down at a bench and got some ice cream because of the heat, once she was done with that she started to walk around the park again enjoying the sights that the park had. While she was walking she heard a weird "whooshing" sound and looked up only to be met with a person falling on top of her.

 **Back with Naruto**

"Ugh, what was that" Naruto said to himself, "it was me you idiot" someone said from beneath him. Naruto looked confused for a second before he looked down and was met with a girl with dark red hair that was down to her waist and pretty short standing at 5 ft even and had lightly tanned skin, she had an angular face with green eyes that almost sparkled once he looked at them, she was wearing a regular black t-shirt that said 'Nerds are the best' and a pair of skinny jeans on with black boots on for shoes.

Once Naruto got over his confusion he blushed at their position then decided to introduce himself "my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said "what's yours". "My name is Clary Fray, now please get off of me before I call the cops on you" she answered.

 **Well that's the end of chapter one hope you liked it cause I decided to reread it cause a guest asked me to rewrite it cause it was horrible and so I went back and fixed it cause there was a bunch of spelling mistakes because I originally used my phone for this chapter. So I hope you guys liked this chapter and make sure to hit review and tell me what you think.**

 **Well that's all so Ja Ne!**


	2. chapter 2

**I forgot to say this last chapter but this will be set about a day before the actual story starts so heres chapter 2 enjoy**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"my names clary fray now could you please get off of me before i call the cops" the now known clary says.

naruto just stared at her for a second before he pushed himself up off the ground and then helped her up "thank you" she says "it's fine after all i did land on you" he replied

"that reminds me" she says "where did you come from". Naruto thinks about it for a second before the fox inside of him says **"we went to a different dimension somehow and we landed here"**. "so naruto answers her i don't really know one moment i was fighting and then the next i just fell from the sky and landed on top of you". "Well" she says "since you don't know where you are i'll tell you, your in brooklyn in the park, and i guess i'll show you around."

"Thank you" naruto says. Then they both start walking towards one of the paths and walk out of the park for clary to show naruto around.

 **Timeskip 4 hours later**

"well here's my house" clary says as she walks up to her house "you can stay with me for the night on the couch since you don't know where you came from and have no money".

so they started to walk up the steps to clary's mom's apartment once they got thwre clary pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door then walked in let naruto in closed the door and yelled "MOM I'M HOME" then she said to naruto "take your shoes off and put them in the closet".

Just then clary's mother came around the corner "Hello hone-" but then she saw naruto standing beside her "who's this" she asked while staring at naruto waiting for her daughter to answer her.

"mom this is naruto, naruto this is jocelyn". "hello" naruto said "clary here was just giving me a tour of the city, and she said that i could stay with you for the night"

"oh" jocelyn said "well i guess that's fine by me as long as you help around rhe house" It was then that naruto got a good look at jocelyn she looks almost exactly like clary except with shorter hair and she's also taller then clary at 5 ft 8 her jaw is also narrower than clary's is she also had tatooes all over her body but decided to ask her about them later.

naruto replied "okay just ask me if you need any help". "Well you could help me with making dinner while clary gets washed up", "ok" he said as the walked to the kitchen while clary went to her room to change to something more comfortable.

As they were walking naruro decided to question her about the tattoes all over her body "hey jocelyn what are those tattoes all over-" but he didn't get to finish however as jocelyn pushed him up against the wall and held a knife to his neck.

"How can you see the runes on my body, who sent you" she said as she pushed the knife closer to his throat. "Nobody sent me i was fighting one moment and somehow i opened up a portal to another dimension and the person i was fighting pushed me through right before he died then i fell on top of clary while she was walking in the park and she gave me a tour".

Jocelyn looked into his eyes trying to find any sign that he was lying when she found none she let him off the wall and put her knife away "somehow you can see the runes on my skin" she told him. "what are runes" he asked "runes are basically tattoes that give me special abilities like better eyesight or strength but they only last a specific amount of time" she told him. "What i don't know is how you have the sight"

just then clary walked down the hall from her room "hey mom, naruto" she said "is dinner done yet". "oh" her mother said "yea it should be done by now let's go check on it". So clary walked ahead of the two of them to get to the kitchen jocelyn slowed down so she and naruto were far enough away where clary couldn't hear them and said "don't tell clary what you saw she's not ready for the truth yet" naruto silently nodded to what she said.

They walked into the kitchen and he and clary sat down as jocelyn went to get the food from the oven after a few minutes jocelyn came back in with a tray of salisbury steak and set it on the table "well here you go" she said and then she got a pice of it and started eating. After that naruto and clary got a piece of it and started eating also.

Until jocelyn asked naruto "so where are you from naruto", "well i'm from the elemental countries" he told jocelyn. Then clary asked him "where are the elemental countries at" but before he could answer jocelyn said "I think they're in japan somewhere" so clary just said "oh" and continued eating.

Eventually everyone was done with their meal so jocelyn started to clean everything up off the table "naruto" jocelyn said "could you help me with the table" naruto nodded and started to help her with cleaning the table up for the day.

While they were doing this jocelyn started to explain why she had the runes "the reason i have these ruins on my body is because i'm a shadowhunter a shadowhunter is a half human half angel and we hunt demons for a living.

This caused naruto to freeze up and then the kyuubi started to talk **"kit don't tell her right now that you have me inside of you or else it might cause problems for both of us.** Naruto just mentally nodded to what the kyuubi said as he continued to listen to jocelyn.

"demons come in all shapes and sizes and they're are some that are more dangerous than others though, the reason i didn't want you to say anything to clary is because i don't want her to know about the supernatural world yet but i fear she's going to figure it out soon enough"

"I think it would be a good idea to tell her about it i mean right now all your doing is making her an easier target to be killed by demons if you told her then she could get training" naruto told her

Jocelyn stopped working for a second and looked like she was thinking about it "you know what i think your right it would be easier if she knew she would be able to protect herself from them i'm going to go talk to her about this then finish up here"

"Talk to me about what" clary asked as she walked in. "honey" jocelyn said "i have somwthing very important to tell you about yourself". "what is it" clary asked

"clary" her mother said "you are a shadowhunter". "A shadowhunter"? she asked "what's that"?

"A shadowhunter" she started "is a race of half angel half human warriors that were created to fight the supernatural world and to keep humans safe from harm".

"I am a shadowhunter also" jocelyn said "so wait" clary said "i'm a shadowhunter and im supposed to go around killing demons and things like that for a living"

"Yes" jocelyn replied "They're are many more things about shadowhunters than just that however, i'm also going to be telling you how shadowhunters were born".

"The first shadowhunyers name was jonathen shadowhunter he created the shadowhunters when he summoned the angel raziel and asked him to create a race to help kill all of the demons and other evil things that were in the world at the time, raziel figured that his intentions were pure so he made jonathen the first shadowhunter, but raziel also gave him somwthing else raziel gave him the three mortal instruments to use they are the mortal cup, the mortal sword, and the mortal mirror or mortal glass and he also gave us the ability to make runes which help us kill demons and help us do other things" jocelyn told clary

"now do you have any questions" jocelyn asked her. Instead of clary answering it was naruto that asked something "can everyone see the runes that you make or is it just shadowhunters that can see them".

"Well it depends on who you are or if we have a glamour rune that makes it so you can't see us, for instance if you are a faerie, vampire, demon, shadowhunter, werewolf, or warlock then you can see us even with a glamour rune on us" jocelyn explained to him.

"what do the three mortal instruments do" clary asked jocelyn. "Well" jocelyn said "the mortal cup converts new shadowhunters if we ever have to repleninsh our race, the mortal sword makes whoever wields it have to tell the truth or else they feel excruciating pain, and last we have the mortal mirror nobody knows where it is or what it does it's location was lost through time.

"Well i think that's enough explaining for one night jocelyn said smiling at the two of them "naruto you will sleep in the guest bedroom, it's down the hall second door on the right, goodnight" she said as she walked down the hall to the bedroom at the end of the hall. "Goodnight Naruto" clary also said as she went to the room right across from naruto's.

"Goodnight" he told the both of them as he walked to his room, he opened up the door and looked in there were plain white walls and a queen size bed in the middle of the room. Naruto took off his trenchcoat and set it onto the hanger on the door and then took his shirt and pants off and got into the bed and fell asleep.

 **Theres the end of chapter 2 i'll start to make the chapters longer from now on. Also can you figure out how naruto is able to see the runes if you can guess it right then ill let you add one thing to the story as long as it's not something stupid or extremely hard to do also if this is a harem which it probably will be then there will only be about 2 or 3 girls at the max**

 **Remember to hit that review button and guess to why he can see them and i gave a hint in the chapter. also you have to have an account or else it doesnt count and there thats everything so**

 **ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 the beginning of this chapter was actually meant to go on chapter 2 but for some reason it wouldn't let me post it because of me typing on my phone so i had to switch to the computer so here's chapter 3 enjoy**

 _ **Time skip 2 hours later**_

Naruto was having a dream the dream was him during the 4th great shinobi world war he was on a giant flat plain fighting against the white zetsu that were attacking him and hinata they were the only ones still alive all of the rest of their group were killed they were fighting back to back trying to hold off the zetsu and they were doing pretty good.

Hinata was using her twin lion fists to attack them while Naruto was using his chakra cloak to fight them. They were doing fine until reanimated sakumo hatake joined the fight against them.

Sakumo was kakashi's father also known as the white fang of the leaf and he committed suicide whenever he took a mission of great importance to the village and he was faced with a choice either finish the mission but have his comrades die or fail the mission and let his teammates live.

He chose return to konoha where he was ostracized for failing the mission and he fell into depression and eventually committed seppuku.

Sakumo started attacking hinata with a kunai and he was slowly pushing her away from where Naruto was while he was busy fighting a group of white zetsu.

Eventually sakumo caught hinata in the leg with the kunai and she got distracted and lost control of the twin lion fists and they deactivated. Just then Naruto turned around and saw sakumo pull out another kunai while hinata was distracted from her injury and Naruto was seeing the kunai get closer and closer to her as he was running until he heard a wet squelch and the kunai stabbed her in the heart

"Ahh" Naruto yelled as he woke up from his nightmare sweating and breathing hard.

"What's wrong" Clary and Jocelyn asked as they came into the room frantically to see what was wrong.

"I had a nightmare It was about my previous dimension in the war we were fighting and some of all of my friends died in front of me" he announced sadly.

"What was the war about" Clary questioned him. "The war" Naruto started "was because a terrorist group named akatsuski wanted world peace by getting all of the tailed beasts and combining them to make the juubi or ten-tails and to put everyone in a dream like state forever, I contain one of those nine tailed demons from when my father sealed kyuubi inside of me, at birth after It attacked my village and my mother died just after."

Clary just looked at him for a moment before she jumped at him and hugged him "you must of had such a hard life without either of your parents, I can't imagine what that would be like" Clary told him.

"Most of my life the villagers where I lived hated me thinking that I was the demon that was sealed inside of me they wouldn't let me in shops, overpriced me for rotten or moldy food, and they also beat me" Naruto told her with a cold look on his face.

While Naruto was doing this Jocelyn was thinking 'kyuubi I know I've heard that name before, I also remember something about tailed demons I just don't know what it was about those two I'll have to go to the institute later and look in the library for it'.

"Well" Jocelyn said "Let's go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow we are going to go to the institute for me to find something while i'm doing that you two can look around the institute".

"Also Naruto me and Clary will stay with you for the night so that you don't have any more nightmares so let's go get in bed" Jocelyn said as she pushed him to lay down in the bed. Then she and Clary both laid down in the bed beside him

"Goodnight" he told the two of them as he was starting to fall asleep "goodnight" they replied back. "Goodnight Naruto-kun" kyuubi said unnoticed to Naruto but it was noticed by a certain rabbit goddess that was beside kyuubi In the seal. 'What is going on with me what is this feeling I get while looking at this boy I feel warm' kaguya thought as Naruto fell asleep.

 _ **Time skip morning**_

Naruto woke up from the sun shining in his eyes 'ugh, stupid sun just go away already' he thought to himself but to no avail the sun just kept shining right into his eyes as if mocking him.

He was about to get up but realized that there were two weights no his chest 'hmm, what are these things on my chest' he thought as he slowly opened up his eyes only to freeze at what he saw.

There on his chest laying up against him were Clary and Jocelyn and they were both cuddling up against his chest. Once he realized who they were he started to blush and tried to wake them up "Hey Clary, Jocelyn" he said as he tried shake them awake.

"Hmm five more minutes" they both replied sleepily as they unconsciously snuggled up closer to his chest. Naruto just looked at them both for a second before he made a cross shaped hand seal and created a clone then substituted with it. The clone looked at Naruto for a second before he smiled and laid back down.

The real Naruto shook his head and decided to go to the kitchen and make breakfast for them. As he was cooking Luke was walking up the stairs to Jocelyn's apartment to give her some new paint for her drawings as he was unlocking the door he smelled fox inside of the apartment so he opened the door silently and walked inside.

While Naruto was cooking and humming to himself a song he heard the door quietly open so figuring that it was an intruder he put the finished food on the table and got ready for him to come around the corner to the kitchen

Luke was just coming around the corner to the kitchen before he was pushed up against the wall and had a weird triangle shaped knife to his neck. "Who are you" Naruto asked him "My names Luke" the now named Luke said as he tried to get out of his grip bit found out that he couldn't.

Then both of them heard footsteps coming down the hall and looked to see Jocelyn walking towards them "What are you two idiots doing waking me up like that, Naruto put him down he's a friend" she said tiredly to them.

Naruto looked at her for a second then put Luke down on the ground in front of him. Then he turned around and looked at Jocelyn before he smiled and said "have a nice sleep did you"?

Jocelyn blushed ans looked away from him "s-shutup" she told him embarrassed "well it's not my fault that i woke up with you two laying on top of me" Naruto told her. Luke narrowed his eyes at Naruto when he heard this then asked Jocelyn "who is this" while pointing at Naruto

"This" Jocelyn started "is Naruto he came from a different dimension and he fell on top Clary while she was walking through the park" she finished.

Luke just looked at Naruto for a second before he thought 'I don't like him i'm going to keep an eye on you'

"Hey mom, Naruto, Luke" Clary said as she walked down the hall while blushing when she looked at Naruto

"Well Now that everybody's here we can eat breakfast" Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen while laughing at Clary's face.

"Oh, you made breakfast" Jocelyn said as she, Clary, and Luke walked into the kitchen. "Yea I woke up a while ago and started making breakfast and I set it down on the table right before I found Luke" Naruto told them as he sat down at the table with them sitting down a moment later. They started to eat and it was pretty silent until Clary said "this is good you should cook breakfast more often" as she was eating eggs.

"Well when you live alone most of your life you learn how to cook pretty fast" he told them. "So" Jocelyn asked "are you two ready to go to the institute"?

"Yep" Naruto said "just gotta get my coat". "me too" Clary said as they both finished breakfast and walked to get there coats from their rooms.

"So you finally told Clary about your life" Luke asked Jocelyn. "Yes" Jocelyn replied "Naruto convinced me to tell her about the supernatural world".

"He's dangerous" Luke told her "watch out for him". "Luke" she started "I know how to protect myself I don't need you worrying about me".

"Well i'm ready to go" Naruto said with his outfit from yesterday on "so am I" Clary said.

"Okay then let's go" Jocelyn said as they walked out the door. "I'm going to head down to the station i'll see you later" Luke said as he walked out and got into his truck. "Come on you two" Jocelyn said as she started to walk to the institute.

2 Hours Later

"Ahh, been so long since I've been here" Jocelyn said as she, Clary, and Naruto walked up the steps to a church looking place that looks rundown.

"Ugh, no offense mom but this place looks like crap" Clary said. "Well that's just because you didn't look hard enough" Jocelyn said then looked at Naruto "can you see it" she asked.

"yea" Naruto said, then he looked at Clary and said "try to look underneath the glamour on the church and you'll see what this place really looks like" he told her.

Clary looked like she had a look of concentration on as she focused on peeling the glamour off of the church to what it really looked like. After a few seconds she widened her eyes at what she saw. The old church that it used to be changed into a giant castle with a tower at each of the corners and a door that was about 10 ft tall with an arch at the top of it.

"Now that you can see it let's go inside" her mother told her. So all three of them walked up the steps with Naruto and Jocelyn smiling at Clary's awestruck face. Once they got inside they looked around on the right side of the hallway that they're in they see a set of pews lined up like an actual church and straight ahead they see an elevator so they go to the elevator and get in and go to the top floor.

Once they reach the top floor straight ahead they see a set of door on the left and right side of the hall which are the bedrooms.

Then there's another hallway on the right which is the training room but the door's closed and they can hear what sounds like metal hitting wood inside of it.

And finally on the right there is another hallway that leads to the library and the door is also shut on it.

"Ahh, same as it was so long ago" Jocelyn said as she was looking around remembering when she ran through these halls.

"Wow" Clary said "this place is huge". "Well what would you expect from a race of angels" Naruto told her while smiling. "Well I wasn't expecting this" Clary replied

"Well both of you let's go to the library if i remember right then there's someone there that I believe would be happy to see me" Jocelyn told them as she started to walk towards the library with both of them following her. Once she reached the door she opened it and walked inside, inside the room there are desks sitting all throughout the room that have books and other things lying all over them.

Then sitting at one of the tables is an older looking man with glasses and a round face. He's wearing what looks to be like a robe and also is wearing brown closed toe shoes and looks to be slightly muscled. He looks up when he hears the door open and said "J-Jocelyn is that you I thought you died in the fire so many years ago" "yes,it's me Hodge" she answers him, then he looks over at the other two people that walked in with her he didn't have a clue who the blonde haired blue eyed man is but then he looked over at Clary and instantly recognized her as Jocelyn's daughter.

"Jocelyn he asks is that who I think it is" he questioned her. She silently nodded her head. "Hello Clary I thought that you died so long ago in the fire that happened" Hodge said kindly to her. "What fire" Clary asked him instead of Hodge answering her her mother did " After you were born your father Valentine Morgenstern set fire to the house and then he placed fake bodies in the fire so that the clave would think that your father and your brother died.

"But your father never really died he's still alive somewhere but your brother is dead" Jocelyn told Clary as a single tear fell out of her eye and went down her cheek. "I-I had a brother" Clary asked as she was also crying for never being able to see her brother again. Then Naruto came over and he hugged her "shh it's going to be okay i'm here for you" he told her as she hugged him back and started crying into his shirt.

This is when Hodge finally noticed the last person in the room that he had no idea who he was "and who are you" Hodge asked as he looked at said person. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered "oh" Hodge replied "it's nice to meet you i'm Hodge starkweather".

"So Hodge the reason I came here is because one I want to help train Clary here how to be a shadowhunter and two I need to figure out about a specific demon that I've come across from Naruto here". "Well do you know the name of said demon" Hodge asked her. "Yes It's name is kyuubi and it's sealed inside Naruto here" Jocelyn told him.

"Well i'll look around and see if I can find anything about him why don't you go into the training area and have Jace help you with Clary's training and you can also help Naruto here train" Hodge told him as he started to look through the books trying to find something about the kyuubi.

"It's alright" Naruto told them "i'll train myself I still know how to fight after all i was in a war". "Well okay then if your sure" Jocelyn said as all three of them started to walk towards the training area and walked inside.

Once they got inside they looked around for a second and saw on all four sides there were mirrors covering the whole wall, with weapon racks and wooden practice dummies all throughout the floor. It also had a high ceiling and the rafters were wide enough that you could stand on them, And in the center of the room there was a man with blonde hair that was about 5 ft 11 wearing a black training outfit currently hacking and slashing at a training dummy.

When he heard the door to the training area slam shut he turned around to see the three people standing there. Once he looked at them for a second he smiled "My name is Jace Wayland, What's your's" he questioned them. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Clary and Jocelyn Fray" Naruto told Jace.

"Oh" Jace said "are you three new or something around here" he asked them. "I'm not" Jocelyn said "But Clary here is and Naruto is gonna train himself". "Well I welcome you then to the New York institute" Jace told her. "Well Clary why don't we start with trying to use the different types of weapons that they have here at the institute" Jocelyn told her as she was going over to one of the weapon racks to get Clary a few differently shaped knives for her to try out.

"Well" Jace said as he started to looked back at Naruto still standing at the door "do you want me to help you with anything". Naruto looked at him for a moment before he nodded his head and said "why don't we have a spar". "well okay then just don't get mad if i beat you" Jace replied as he put all of his knives away into the pockets in the training outfit.

"Please, if you can beat me then i'm not even trying" Naruto told him as he started to stretch his arms out in order to spar with Jace. Once they were both ready Jace pulled a coin out of his pocket "once this hit's the ground we go" he told Naruto. Then he threw the coin up in the air and once it hit the ground they both dashed at each other.

 **Evil Cliff Hanger No Jutsu**

 **I'm sorry guys I just couldn't help myself with that But anyway here's the harem that I've decided on**

 **Harem**

 **Clary Fairchild  
Jocelyn Fairchild  
Isabelle Lightwood  
Fem. Kyuub** **i**  
 **Kaguya otsutsuki**

 **If you guys have any ideas about the story send a review or pm me and I'll think about adding it and the winner of guessing why Naruto can see the runes is 0nnp so just send me a pm of what you want in the story and i'll most likely add it if it's not either extremely hard to add or extremely stupid. So remember guys review who you thinks going to win in the fight and tell me how i'm doing. Also send me possible new pairings that you want but make sure to send reasons for me to add her instead of just "she's hot". And that's all so**

 **Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i'm just going to say sorry about that cliffhanger there it's just that I felt that that was a good place to end the chapter but i'll make it up to you by having the story out tonight instead of tomorrow. So here's the fight between Naruto and Jace which is probably going to be awesome but i don't really know cause this is my first time ever writing a fight scene. i'LL try to make this chapter anywhere from 3k up to 10k So on with the story. Remember to hit review and tell me what you think of the story.  
**

* * *

 **Previously** **on Dragonba- err i mean Naruto the Shadowhunter  
**

"Please, if you can beat me then i'm not even trying" Naruto told him as he started to stretch his arms out in order to spar with Jace. Once they were both ready Jace pulled a coin out of his pocket "once this hit's the ground we go" he told Naruto. Then he threw the coin up in the air and once it hit the ground they both dashed at each other.

 **Now**

As Naruto and Jace were dashing at each other Naruto was thinking 'Hmm i'll go about high chunin speeds just to test how fast he is". While Jace was thinking 'He's pretty fast'. Once they both met in the middle Naruto threw a jab towards Jace's solar plexus hoping to wind him but Jace deflected it away from him then tried to counterattack but hit empty air. "Hn if that's all you got then this is going to be easy for me" Naruto told Jace as he was standing 3 ft behind Jace. "what" Jace said "how did you get behind me so fast". "It's because i'm faster than you are" Naruto said "would you like to see if i'm better at weapons then you are also" questioned Naruto?

Jace nodded his head at Naruto and then pulled out a sword. Naruto looked over at him for a second before he bit his finger and wiped it onto his wrist after the poof of smoke disappeared in Naruto's hand was a sword that was about 5 ft long with a black sheath that had red flames running along it and it was curved slightly along ot. The handle was about a foot long and was red the guard on it was a fox's open mouth so it looked like the sword was coming out of the fox's mouth. Naruto unsheathed the sword and the blade of the sword looked like a tooth.

"Wow, that's one impressive sword you got there where'd you get it" Jace asked Naruto. "I't was gifted to me by a friend it's name is **'fox tooth'** because well it's an actual fox tooth" Naruto explained. "That's must have been a pretty big fox then if it had that big of a tooth" Jace said. " **You better be thankful I gave you that sword still remember when I had it made so long ago in my human form"** kyuubi told Naruto. "You'll have to show me that human form of yours sometime" Naruto told kyuubi. **" Oh don't worry you'll see it in time and I think you'll want me to stay in that form for a little while to".** Kyuubi told Naruto as she was perversely giggling to herself. Naruto unaware of her perverse giggles just smiled and said "i'm sure i will before him and Jace continued their fight with each other.

Naruto and Jace were standing across from each other waiting for one of them to make the slightest movement that moment happened when Jace twitched slightly then started to run towards Naruto hoping to beat him. Once Jace reached where Naruto was he tried for a slash across the legs but Naruto blocked it with his own sword and pushed back against Jace. Once Naruto pushed back Jace just had one thought 'strong' he barely managed to deflect the blade before Naruto overpowered him Jace jumped back a few feet to gain some distance between the two.

"Come on I know you can do better than that" Naruto taunted Jace. Jace gritted his teeth as he started to run towards Naruto and tried to cut him, but Naruto moved around the slash and cut Jace along the arm. Jace held his arm as he moved back away from Naruto while looking at the wound on his arm which was a slightly deep cut along his triceps.

"Aw is the little baby hurt" Naruto mocked "is he gonna cry. Jace looked up at Naruto for a moment and then a look of rage went across his face before he started running at Naruto again while wildly slashing and hacking trying to injure Naruto. But it was to no avail as Naruto deflected one of Jace's strikes and put his sword to Jace's throat which was surprisingly sharper than it looked. Naruto looked at Jace for a moment before he told him with a hint of sadness in his voice "never let your emotions get to you while in battle, it won't do anything except get your friends killed".

Once Naruto said that he sheathe his sword and resealed it then went over to one of the training dummies and started to hit it with his fists. While he was doing this Jace was thinking 'he beat me I need to get better'

Over with Naruto kyuubi was talking to Naruto " **Naruto it's not your fault"** she told him **"the only person who is at fault here is Madara Uchiha"** she spat his name like it was poison to her. "I know" Naruto told her "But still it's hard to accept that all of my friends are dead". " **Naruto why don't you come into the mindscape for a minute there's something I want to show you"** kyuubi asked him. "Well alright" Naruto replied as he sat down in a meditative stance to go to his mindscape.

 **With Jocelyn and Clary before the fight**

Okay so first were going to teach you how to handle a knife" Jocelyn said. "Now" she said as she handed Clary a knife "you want to keep a tight grip on your knife so that you don't drop it when someone attacks you". Clary nodded her head as she grabbed the knife in her left hand and held it tight. "Okay good since you have that down the next thing you want to do is bend your knees 'he who stands like a pillar dies in battle. He who bends like a reed is triumphant" Jocelyn explained once she saw that she was ready she led her towards a training dummy and told her "100 left to right slashes, right to left, down to up, and up to down slashes" she told Clary.

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto woke up in what looked to be like a forest with trees as tall as he can see that block out the sunlight from reaching the ground in the distance he can hear what sounds like a waterfall. Naruto starts to look around for kyuubi until he eventually see's her sitting fox form by the waterfall and someone unexpected sitting right beside her. Naruto looks at the woman she has long white hair that reaches her feat with a pair of byakugan eyes and a slit in the middle of her forehead which Naruto knows hides her rinne-sharingan another thing is that she has two brown horns that grow from the top of her head, she also has very short rounded eye-brows an ancient sign of nobility, on her lips she wears red lipstick. She is also very pale and is wearing a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the center and edges that is also adorned with gold and purple lines along the bottom. _**(If your looking for an actual picture search of kaguya otsutsuki description on Naruto pedia)**_

Naruto looked over at her for a moment before turning towards kyuubi "so what did you want to show me" he asked her. **I've decided to show you my human form"** kyuubi told him, "well okay I guess show me" Naruto replied. There was a bright flash of light and then standing before Naruto was an almost literal goddess standing in front of Naruto was a woman with crimson red hair that went down to the back of her knees and angular face with high cheek-bones, with slightly pale skin, she also had a black choker with the kanji for 'seal' on it and The most noticeable part about her however was her 2 crimson fox ears that sat on top of her head and nine blood red fox tail's. **(I'll post the link at the bottom)** She was also naked **"hello Naruto-kun you like what you see"** kyuubi said as Naruto had a nosebleed while he was blushing. "Wh-what yo-you're a girl" Naruto stuttered out.

" **Yes, Gotta problem with that"** Hariken asked as she looked angry. "No it's just you always sounded like a dude when we talked before" Naruto told her. **"Well i'm a woman I mean would you expect me to have a soft voice whenever i'm that big"** Hariken questioned **"also my name is Hariken" the now named Hariken said.** "Put some clothes on" Naruto yelled at her, **"ugh fine i'll put some clothes on"** she said as there was another flash of red light and when it went out she was wearing a red dress that went down to the floor and dragged across the ground when she moved that opened up showing off her back, it was also draped across her shoulders and showed off part of her cleavage."Wow" Naruto said "you look beautiful" Hariken looked at him and said " **thank you"** while blushing **. "** Well" Naruto started "this is a surprise first I see Kaguya standing in my mindscape then I figure out that your beautiful and a girl".

 **"Anyway Naruto now the other reason I called you in here is because i-i'm in love with you"** Hariken confessed as she looked down at the ground **"I know that there is probably no possible way that you could love someone like me because i'm a demo-"** but she didn't get to finish as Naruto pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before he disconnected from her. "You're one of the only people that I could truly say that I trust completely" Naruto told her "you've been inside of me my whole life you're also one of the only people that know fully what I've been through in my life, and I think I'll give this a try so let's see where it takes us" he finished while still hugging her.

Naruto looked away from Hariken's face for a moment and saw kaguya standing there with a strange look on her face. "Well" Naruto said "what is it that you wanted" he said to kaguya "well once I got sealed up inside of you I had a lot of time to think about what I did during my lifetime, and I finally figured out that what I was doing in the elemental countries was wrong, and then once you met Clary I started feeling things that I've never felt before, every time I would look at you I would feel warm and like nothing could ever hurt me and that I would be safe, I guess what i'm trying to say is that I think i'm in love with you" Kaguya answered him.

Naruto just sat there for a minute with Hariken still in his arms and tried to digest what he just figured out once he finally did he spoke "well, I guess I could give it a try I mean if you truly regret what you did in the elemental countries then i'm willing to give it a shot" he answered as he freed up his left hand and held it out towards her. Kaguya walked up to Naruto and let him wrap his arm around her while she hugged him back. After a while of the three of them sitting like that Hariken spoke up **"Naruto"** she started " **I know of a way where me and Kaguya would be able to live in the outside world again without killing you".** "How would you be able to do this" he asked her, **"Well if you tear off the seal on the cage then I could flow my youkai through your system while I try to get out and it would eventually free me and Kaguya without killing you, but there's one cost to this if I do it then it would transfer you into a hanyou otherwise known as a half-demon"** Hariken explained. "What would happen if I did become a hanyou" Naruto asked **"well aside from being part demon you would also gain enhanced senses, faster reflexes, improved healing rate, part of your chakra would become youkai and be able to use it, you wouldn't age any longer, and finally you might gain some fox attributes like a tail or tails and fox ears** Hariken told Naruto.

Naruto looked to be deep in thought before after about five minutes of waiting he finally looked to kaguya "what do you think I should do" he asked her. "Well" Kaguya started "the pro's of this far outweigh the con's so I think you should do it" she finished. Naruto nodded his head at her before he turned towards Hariken and said "I'll do it", **"well to start I should tell you that your going to feel excruciating pain as this goes on, you might go unconscious are you ready"** Hariken said. Naruto nodded his head after she said that and told her "I'll go take the seal off " as he reached down to her choker and ripped the kanji 'seal' off breaking it. **"Here we go"** Hariken said as she started to push her youkai out of the seal while simultaneously pushing youkai into Naruto's body to make him a half demon, after she started that Kaguya also started pushing her chakra right after Kaguya started Naruto started screaming as he felt like his body was being melted as it was slowly healing itself back.

 **Outside the seal right after they start**

Outside the seal Clary, Jocelyn, and Jace were still training when all of a sudden they see a red light over near where Naruto has been meditating for the past few minutes. Eventually the light got too bright for them to look at so the had to look away, almost right when they looked away Naruto started screaming, after about a minute of Naruto screaming they looked over at him and he was unconscious. Beside Naruto they're were two people that weren't in the room beforehand they were Kaguya otsutsuki and Hariken in all her nine-tailed glory. The three people that were there before the flash of light stared at them for a second before Clary said "who are you to, why was Naruto screaming" she questioned them while nervously looking towards Naruto's unconscious form. **"Well"** Hariken said " **my name is Hariken but you might know me as the kyuubi, and this is Kaguya otsutsuki otherwise known as the rabbit goddess"** she explained to them.

Jocelyn immediately got into a ready stance once she heard that she was the kyuubi. While Jace looked confused and Clary was to busy looking at Naruto to notice her words Hariken noticed Jocelyn and put her hands up in a calming manner **"we don't want to hurt you three, Naruto let us out of the seal on purpose, after we told him that we love him"** Hariken explained. After Jocelyn heard those words she lowered her hands, and got out of the ready stance, but still was on guard. "What happened to Naruto" Jocelyn asked them, instead of Hariken answering it was Kaguya that answered this time "well whenever he unlocked the seal we had to push ourselves out of it while he went unconscious from the pain" she explained to Jocelyn.

Before anything else could be said a youkai pulse went out and a black dome started to form around Naruto and started to slowly get bigger and bigger. Just then Isabelle and Alec Lightwood came into the training area, Isabelle has black hair, brown almost black eyes, red lipstick and she was also lightly tanned. She was wearing what looked to be like a bright red dress that showed off her cleavage and went to mid thigh, she was also quite tall standing at 5 ft 11 but this is contributed to her high heels that she wears almost all the time, and she had a bracelet strapped to her wrist that looked like a coiled snake.

Alec is also quite tall standing just shorter than Isabelle at 5 ft 10 and has blue eyes, he was wearing black combat boots black pants with multiple pockets and a brown sweater that has multiple holes that might have previously been black also. He was also the parabatai to Jace.

Once they looked around for a second they spotted Jace and immediately went over to him "Jace" Isabelle said "my necklace is pulsing for some reason so we came to find you" just then she noticed the other occupants in the room "who are they" she questioned. "Well this is Clary, her mother Jocelyn, the one with nine-tails is Hariken, Kaguya, and the black ball has a person inside named Naruto"

Isabelle looked over at them for a second before she gave them a little wave and said "hi, my name is Isabelle Lightwood and this is my brother Alec. **"Well",** Hariken said " **Sorry you couldn't meet Naruto right now but you should be able to meet him later".** "By the way" Jace questioned "what is happening to him why did this black dome form. Kaguya answered "The price for Naruto freeing us was that he had to become a hanyou or half-demon", then Hariken finished " **don't worry though he won't become like what you guy's fight he'll become a fox hanyou like me except not full demon"** she explained.

"Oh" Isabelle said as she looked at the black dome for a second before Alec spoke up "you guy's know that we're going to have to report this to the clave" he told Hariken, before he could say anything else Hariken was in front of him with her nails that grew longer up against his throat and a snarl on her face **"try and tell the clave and there won't be a clave anymore, I was around before shadowhunters existed i'm pretty sure I can take you on"** Hariken practically spat at Alec. All Alec could do was nod his head while thinking 'fast, I didn't even see her move'. **"Good"** Hariken said as she moved her nails away from Alec's neck making him release the breath that he didn't know he was holding **" the reason I didn't want you to tell the clave, is because they would either try to use him as a weapon or kill him"** she told everyone in the room as she looked at each of their face's. "So" Isabelle said "how long till he gets out of that black dome" she questioned as everyone else in the room looked to Hariken for an answer **"well I honestly don't know, this has never been done before"** she told them.

 **3 Hours Later**

three hours later the only people left in the room were Kaguya, Isabelle, Hariken, Clary, and Jocelyn they were all training yet again and except for Kaguya and Hariken because they're training would be to destructive after a few minutes of them training they heard a cracking noise and then they looked over at the source and found it to be the black dome ' **Well guess it's happening now'** Hariken thought to herself. Kaguya silently made a clone and told it to go get Jace and Alec a few minutes later they arrived and looked to the dome as it cracked.

After a couple more minutes of the dome cracking more and more it finally broke and revealed Naruto except he had some major difference's to him first was his hair instead of being it's usual sun blonde hair it was blood red with spikes going down all the way to his waist, his eyes also changed from their usual ocean blue to a deep red, his whisker marks also got thicker. He also had a pair of fox ears coming out of the top of his head that were twitching at every movement someone made and the most distinguishable new part about him was the nine blood red fox tails that came out right at the lower back, and he also didn't have any clothes on. Immediately once all the girls noticed this they each blushed deeply and thought 'he's huge'.

Naruto looked around for around for a moment as he stood up from where he fell on the ground and noticed he was naked so he covered himself up with a few of his tails then noticed everyone that was in the room with him he only got a look for a second before something jumped on top of him while yelling "Naruto/ **Naruto** and pushed him to the ground. He blinked for a second before he looked down at who jumped on top of him, there sitting on his chest snuggling into him were Clary, Kaguya, and Hariken he smiled at the three of them as they sat there for a minute before they remembered that he was naked and got off of him. **"Naruto"** Hariken said **"how do you feel"** she asked him " I feel" he paused "like I could defeat anyone right now" he finished as he clenched his fist feeling the power.

"Well I guess that means that it worked" Kaguya said, **"yea i guess it does".** "Oh yea" Naruto said as he drew everyone's attention back to him "I heard everything that was said while I was in that black dome, I think I have a way of hiding the fact that i'm a hanyou from the clave" he told them. "What is it" Alec asked "well since i'm not from this dimension I could just say that this is a bloodline of my clan" he told Alec. "Well" Alec started " I guess that that could work" he confessed. **"Yea i'm pretty sure that would work, if we did that we wouldn't have to hide our tail and ears, or Kaguya's horns or third eye.** Hariken said to Naruto. "Well i guess we'll do that then" Naruto said.

Naruto looked out one of the windows in the training room and saw that it was dark out so he decided to go to bed "well" Naruto said "I guess i'm going to go to bed for the night, are you coming Kaguya, Hariken." he asked them they nodded they're heads as they started to walk towards the door before they reached the door Hariken noticed the sad face of Clary she thought about it for a second before she decided. So she walked over to Clary which Naruto noticed and stopped waiting to see what she was doing. **"Clary"** she said " **would you like to come to bed with us"** Hariken asked as Clary's face brightened up at the offer and she nodded her head frantically. So they both walked back to Naruto while Hariken was thinking **'looks like Clary here likes Naruto just like we do'** and Naruto was thinking 'Hariken is being pretty nice to her perhaps she knows something I don't' but after a second of thinking about it he shrugged it off and continued walking to one of the empty rooms around the castle before he got to far though he noticed that he had no clothes on so he bite his thumb and in a poof of smoke a pair of pants appeared on him without a shirt,they started walking again while unconsciously Naruto wrapped his tails around the three girls that were with him.

Back with the Jace, Izzy, Jocelyn and Alec, Jace was talking with Alec "he beat me without even breaking a sweat and i'm pretty sure that he was holding back to" Jace told him. "Well" Izzy said "maybe now you won't think that you can beat anyone you fight" she stated with a smirk on her face. While Alec just had a shocked look on his face knowing that Jace was one of the best shadowhunters and to think that he beat Jace easily 'just what are you capable of' he thought. "Well at least I didn't stare at him when I first saw him" Jace told Izzy, "well what can I say, he's hot" Izzy retorted "I'm going to go to bed for the night" she told them while walking out. "Yea me too" Alec said while really he wanted to think about Naruto more. "Well i'll probably wander around or do something for a while so, goodnight" Jace told the two people walking out of the door.'I'll have to be careful around him from now on' Jace thought while leaving Jocelyn in the training room be herself.

'Hopefully those two don't do anything their going to regret' Jocelyn thought thinking of Clary and Naruto. She blushed when she thought of Naruto and decided to go to bed also while in her mind there was a chibi version of her that was jealous of Clary. So she walked out the door and eventually she ran into Clary and the other's who apparently had no idea where to go. "Hey" Jocelyn said as she started to jog to catch up with them Naruto turned around and smiled while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "uh, we don't really know where any rooms are here could you show us" he asked her. "Sure" Jocelyn replied as she led them to one of the empty rooms and showed them in, "well here we are" Jocelyn told them, then led them into a room that had dark grey walls, wooden floors, and a king sized bed in the middle of the room.

Naruto, Kaguya, Hariken, and Clary were about to walk to the bed but Jocelyn spoke up nervously "c-could I stay with you for the night Naruto" she asked him. Naruto thought about it for a moment then looked at the three other girls and they nodded they're heads so he smiled and motioned for her to come over. Jocelyn smiled closed the door and walked over to the bed and laid down with them on the bed Hariken used her youkai to shorten her dress to look like a night gown and kaguya took her robe off and hung it up showing underneath it she had on a white shirt and dark grey shorts, Clary and Jocelyn just left there clothes on because they didn't have anything else, and Naruto only had his pants on.

Naruto smiled once Jocelyn showed up and he wrapped each of them up with his tails acting like blankets to keep them warm, and they all went to sleep with each of them having dreams about how their life is going to turn out in the near future.  
 **The End**

 **Okay this chapter was longer than the other chapter's at about 4,800 words but i'm going to try and make the next few chapters about 5k or higher. Also tell me how I did on the fight scene, i know it was short but Naruto just seems alot stronger than Jace i mean he got's clones that could just overwhelm him and he also has jutsu but i chose not to use them as i felt it would make the fight horrible if it lasted 5 seconds. Also here's the link for just plug it into your address bar.  
 _This is not my Picture_** ** _I just found it on deviant art it belongs to Shinigami-sama-ssj.  
_** **art/Naruto-Chibi-Y-Kyubi-1-391178197**

 **So remember tell me what you guys think of the chapter and i was thinking of adding Lilith to the harem but haven't really decided how I would do that so it's a maybe. Also who ever can guess where the quote came from when Jocelyn was training Clary you get a free internet cookie. one more thing school starts in 2 days so i might not get chapters out so fast as i do now.**

 **Well that's all so Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well thank you guys for the reviews that you sent and don't worry I decided that I wouldn't do a Naruto Lilith pairing thanks to a pus in boots who reminded me that it was hard to have a harem with a bunch of people. I might do a separate story where he gets transferred to mortal instruments world where he was really evil in his original world then hook them up, but for now i'll keep the harem at five since i'm very inexperienced at romance parts and fight scenes so i probably won't lengthen those parts out very much. Anyway in this chapter i'm going to try and pick up the pace a bit so on with the story**

* * *

 **Last time on Naruto the Shadowhunter**

Naruto smiled once Jocelyn showed up and he wrapped each of them up with his tails acting like blankets to keep them warm, and they all went to sleep with each of them having dreams about how their life is going to turn out in the near future.

 **Now**

Naruto woke up from his sleep with the sun shining in his eyes he tried to turn over but realized he couldn't because they're seemed to be weights on his arms and chest. Naruto groggily opened up his eyes and looked down to see Clary and Jocelyn both sitting on his torso with their head on his chest, Naruto looked around and saw Hariken sitting on his right side with some of her tails tangled up in his, and Kaguya on his left snuggling into his side with his arm draped across her. Naruto looked at the clock and decided it was time to get up for the day so he tried to shake them awake, but they just gripped him tighter as if saying 'no, i'm going to sit here for the next few hours'. Naruto sighed before he started to shake them harder before they Hariken eventually woke up, **"** **ugh, why are you waking me up right now i don't feel like getting up"** Hariken said tiredly as she yawned. "I woke you up because not everyone is used to sleeping all day in a seal" Naruto told her as one of his tails started stroking her face.

Just then the other three occupants of the room woke up "what are we doing" kaguya asked as she stretched her arms out, "we are going to go downstairs and get something to eat" Naruto told her as he slowly started to lift Clary and Jocelyn off of his chest while they yawned waking themselves up. "Well, okay then" Jocelyn said as she slowly moved over to the side of the bed "just let us get ourselves ready" she told him as she walked over into the bathroom that they didn't notice yesterday when they came in. Naruto nodded his head as he stood up from the bed with Kaguya, Clary, Hariken. Once they got up Kaguya put her robe back on and Hariken lengthened her dress back out. Clary started to yawn while standing up and said "can you cook again Naruto" she asked as she gave him puppy dog eyes, Naruto was about to say something before Kaguya and Hariken started to do it at almost the same time with their ears flattened against their head adorably "fine" Naruto told them. The three girls were happy that he was cooking for them while inwardly they were thinking 'ha, no one can defeat three puppy dog faces.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Twenty minutes later they were all standing standing in the room waiting for Naruto to come out of the bathroom, once he walked out he was wearing the same type of clothing that he originally wore only bigger and had a hole so that his fox tails could come out. After that he walked up to them and asked them if they were ready to go, once they nodded they're heads they followed Jocelyn down to the kitchen while he wrapped his tails around all of them. Clary smiled at him and started to pet his tail as they were walking. After a few minutes they reached a large square room that had all the regular appliances you would see in a kitchen, grey wall, and tiled floors. After they got there Naruto went to the fridge ,while everyone else sat down at the table in the middle of the room once he got to the fridge he opened it and looked around before he pulled some eggs and sausage out a went a got a pan off the counter and started cooking food.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Naruto turned the stove off and brought the food to the table for them to eat Naruto sat down with Kaguya on his right and Clary on his right and Hariken and Jocelyn across from him. After he sat down they started to eat their food before Jocelyn asked a question "Hariken" she asked as Hariken looked up at Jocelyn "why do i feel like i should know about you or who you are". After a second of looking at Jocelyn Hariken answered " **It's because you should, me and all the other tailed beasts are some of the strongest greater demons that ever lived, I wouldn't be surprised that shadowhunters know about us"** she told Jocelyn. Everyone at the table had shocked looks on their faces, but before anyone could say anything else Isabelle walked in the room "hello" she told them as she sat down at the table beside Jocelyn "can i get some" she questioned as she pointed to the food on the table. Naruto nodded his head and nobody spoke anything for a while before Naruto noticed the strange bracelet on Izzy's arm. "What's that bracelet on your arm for" Naruto questioned while he looked at her, "oh, this is my personal weapon that I use, it's made out of electrum which is dangerous to demon's" she told Naruto

Naruto nodded his head at her description before he continued eating his food after a while everyone was finished and they all stoop up to go do something. Izzy was about to leave before Naruto stopped her and asked her a question "Isabelle, what do you normally do in your free time around here". "Please call me Izzy" she told him then continued " and normally we either hunt demons or we train, but we have to get a report to hunt for demon's" she told him. Naruto and the rest of them decided to go training and Izzy followed them wanting to see what they could do.

 **At the training area**

Naruto and company were walking into the training room but then they remembered that they would probably destroy the area if they actually fought. So they were each thinking of a place to go where they wouldn't have to worry about destroying it. Until Izzy told them that there was an outside training area for during the summer when they wanted to work outside. Naruto and everyone decided to head out there to train.

Once they all got there they looked around and it was a big clearing with trees all around it and a small river going along the edge on one side. Naruto looked around for a moment before he pulled out ink and an ink brush and started writing seals along the ground,"what are you doing" Izzy asked him as she noticed what he was doing "i'm putting down seals that will fix the training ground if we destroy them" he answered her. "Oh" she said "what do they do" she questioned, instead of Naruto answering it was Hariken that answered **"seals are Naruto's world's equivalent of runes, except they have no limits you can do just about anything with them you just need imagination and time"** she told her. To say Izzy was surprised would be an understatement 'runes that can do anything' she thought "wow, those must be pretty useful" she told him. Naruto nodded his head then spoke "I was one of the only seal masters in my old world" he told her as he finished the seals "nobody used them because they were so hard to use, probably the only seal masters alive still are me and Kaguya here.

Kaguya nodded her head at what he said "seals are powerful, they trapped a primordial god for century's in Naruto's moon in his previous world, then people let him free and Naruto here defeated it while also sealing myself inside him to protect the world" Kaguya told her. Izzy paled at what she said before she screamed at Naruto "YOU DEFEATED A PRIMORDIAL GOD", "yes" Naruto said as he tried to get the ringing out of his ears "could you please not scream so loud I have sensitive hearing" he told her. Izzy looked down while blushing when she head this and quietly said "sorry".

"Anyway" Naruto said "let's start training now that the seals are up" he told them. "Naruto" Izzy said "could I see two of you fight just so that I can see how you fought in your old world" she asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment before he walked to the middle of the training ground and turned around to see who he was gonna fight, he groaned inside his mind when he saw that it was Kaguya. "Now, don't think i'll go easy on you just because I like you" she told him while smiling, "I know, I know" he told her. Hariken jumped in between them put her hand up and once she saw that they were ready she threw her hand down and yelled start while jumping away.

Naruto immediately went into nine tailed chakra mode with his newly created youkai and started to run towards her while he made a bar out of one of the truth seeking balls that were behind him. Kaguya saw this and made her own bar with her all killing ash bone's but instead of making them kill on contact she just made regular bones. Once Naruto reached her he tried to hit her in the leg with his bar but Kaguya blocked it with her own, Naruto kept trying to hit her but she kept on blocking just when he was about to try something else he hit her in the arm momentarily stunning her, he immediately made a rasengan with one hand and hit her in the stomach. Kaguya moved back a few feet from the impact and tried to regain her bearing's but Naruto immediately went through hand seals and hit her with a **Wind release: drilling air bullet,** but Kaguya just held up her hand and absorbed the technique. "You should remember Naruto i'm the progenitor of all chakra I can absorb it too", she told him.

Naruto cursed when he remembered this so he made a few shadow clones and charged her with all of them having some form of weapon. Once the real Naruto reached her he started to attack her trying to hit her with his chakra bar and his truth seeking orbs, Kaguya wasn't expecting him to use the truth seeking orbs and add on the fact that she was being attacked from all sides, just then Kaguya tried to move her feet but realized she couldn't once she looked down she saw a Naruto clone holding her ankles, then she looked up to see a Naruto standing right in front of her. The Naruto clone said something that made her widen her eyes "boom" he whispered, Kaguya barely heard him before he exploded sending her flying through the air. Just as she was about to hit the ground Naruto caught her in his normal form and fell down to the ground once they reached it he slowly put her upright while smiling at her "I got ya" he told her". "You only got me because I wasn't paying attention" she told him "need I remind you how bad I was beating you when we fought the first time". Naruto laughed and sheepishly shook his head at her word's while rubbing the back of his head.

 **Sidelines**

"Wow, he's pretty strong" Izzy stated as she had her eyes wide at what she just saw, "yea" Clary and Jocelyn both agreed. Just then Naruto and Kaguya started to walk over to them while smiling at them "so" Naruto said as he reached them while looking at Izzy "was that good enough for you" he asked her. "Yea" she admitted "but what was that orange flame like thing that covered your body at the beginning" she asked him. "Oh, that's my nine tails chakra cloak mode it's a form where I start to use my youkai that I have to help me fight, and those little black orbs are truth seeking balls, they're basically black chakra that I use to make weapons and things like that" he told her while also explaining the truth seeking ball's.

Once he finished explaining it they all heard an explosion coming from the institute, they all ran to the institute to see what was going on and they saw people running into the institute with weapons. Jocelyn looked at them for a moment "they're Valentine's men" she told them, "what do you mean Valentine's dead" Izzy told her. "No, he never really died that's why I hid from him so that he wouldn't be able to find me and Clary and put our lives in danger" Jocelyn explained, after that was said they started to run towards the group of rogue shadowhunters, once they reached them they pulled out their weapons and started to attack them. Izzy pulled out her whip and was cutting through people with it from a distance while Clary stayed behind because she was inexperienced in fighting. Jocelyn started to run towards them while hacking and slashing at anyone she came in contact with, Kaguya started firing her all killing ash bones at them disintegrating them where they stood, Hariken grabbed people with her tails which burned them upon contact then threw them at other people, and Naruto made a bunch of clones to kill everyone while he himself went in with his sword **Fox tooth** swinging at people, everyone that came across his path died from his sword that left burns on them when it cut them.

Eventually there was no one left so everyone put their weapons away while moving through the institute trying to find more people along the way they eventually found Jace and Alec fighting back to back trying to hold a group of rogue shadowhunters back from killing them. They were doing pretty good for themselves but they couldn't block all of the weapons coming at them so they got some cuts on them, once Naruto's group found them they started to attack the rogue's, they stood no chance, after a few minutes they were all dead. "Thanks" Jace and Alec said to them "no problem" Naruto told them "I won't let my comrades die like they did once" he told them with a small sad look on his face. Jace looked at Naruto before he nodded his head and they continued running through the institute.

Eventually they reached the library and heard people talking inside the room, Naruto silently opened the door to the room and walked in while Jocelyn, Jace, Izzy, and Alec put silencing runes on and Jocelyn put one on Clary, Clary gritted her teeth from the pain of it then once they finished they walked in. Once they got inside they silently walked over to where Naruto was and listened to what they were saying "you could have been so much more if you would have just helped me, Hodge" one person said with a deep voice who Jocelyn identified as Valentine then they heard the other person speak who they figured was Hodge "I followed you once and look where it got me, TRAPPED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE IN THE INSTITUTE" Hodge said but later started screaming. "I could of taken that off of you if you wanted but now sadly it's too late for that" Valentine said as he pulled his sword out.

Naruto decided that now was a good time to show himself to Valentine so he stood up getting Valentine's attention Valentine turned to look at him for a second before he asked a question "who are you" Valentine looked at him before he noticed his tails and looked at them for a moment "my name is Naruto, and my tails are part of my family" Naruto answered him. Valentine looked at him in confusion for a second before he saw Jocelyn and turned to her "ah, Jocelyn it's been so long" he told her then he looked at Jace "hello son" he said to him, "shut up, you lost the right to miss me when you experimented on my child" she told him then she told him something else that shocked him "and he's not your son his real name is Jonathan Herondale, "Oh, so you figured out about that did you" Valentine said "it's a shame really I didn't want him to die I was trying to make a weapon for me to finally destroy the clave but sadly he died in the fire" Valentine told them while he had a sad look on his face, "and how did you know that he was Christopher's son" he asked. "I figured it out right when I saw him he looks almost just like him" Jocelyn told him. Naruto noticed something about the look of sadness on Valentine's face and realized that it was fake. "Stop lying he didn't die I can tell that that look on your face is fake" Naruto told him, "really now, how did you figure that out" Valentine questioned him while he took the fake look off his face "I used to do the same thing when I was younger except I did it with a smile" Naruto told him as he smirked and Hariken looked down.

"Well that definitely ruins my plans but anyway, Jocelyn where's the cup" he asked her as he turned to her, Jocelyn smirked "somewhere that you'll never get it from" she told him "well I guess i'll just have to torture it out of you after I kill your friends here" he told her before he could attack anyone Naruto growled while wrapping his tails around everyone in the room except Jace and Alec "you'll have to go through me first he told him as he started to move forward while releasing everyone from his tails. Valentine smirked "okay then let's see what you're made of" he told him as he pulled out **phaesphoros** and Naruto responded by pulling out **Fox Tooth.**

"Let's go old man" Naruto mocked trying to rile him up to make him angry, "you'll see just how old this man is" Valentine replied as they started to run towards each other. Once they reached each other Valentine thinking that Naruto was a foolish teenager tried to slash him across the neck. He was surprised however when Naruto blocked and he lost his balance for a moment before Naruto hit him in the nose sending him down to the ground. "You should never underestimate someone" Naruto told him, Valentine realizing that he couldn't win this said something into a mic on his ear and then a portal opened up behind him and he moved to get in it "you will regret that boy next time I won't underestimate you" Valentine told him before he moved into the portal. Naruto relaxed once he saw that Valentine was gone and turned around and walked back to his friends .

Once Naruto reached them he told them why he let Valentine leave "I let him go because, I decided to give him a second chance to not try and attack us again if he does then i'll kill him" He said to them. Jocelyn nodded her head at his choice and then they noticed Hodge walk over to where they were standing once he got over there he started to say what happened "he attacked the institute to try and find the mortal cup because he knew you were here he apparently had people watching the institute in case you ever came here" he told them. "What did you mean when you said you were trapped in the institute for the rest of your life" Naruto asked him, "they put a rune on my neck because of my betrayal to them when I sided with Valentine in the uprising Hodge told him then showed the group the rune on his neck. **Mph, pathetic shadowhunters, branding someone to live a life locked inside a cage"** Hariken said then Naruto asked her a question "would you be able to remove it" he asked her. Hodge looked shocked that Naruto would ask this and he was about to say that it was permanent before Hariken spoke **"ha, it would be easy for me to remove it"** Hariken told him " **it would take me about five minutes to remove it"** she told Hodge.

 **"But it's probably going to hurt"** she told him, Hodge had a smile on his face at finally being free from his curse and he nodded his head for her to do it, **"okay, all I have to do is channel my youkai into the rune and then it will disintegrate"** Hariken told him. Hodge nodded his head for her to start again, and so Hariken started to channel her youkai into the mark once she started Hodge gritted his teeth from the burning sensation that was going through his neck, Hariken did this for about four minutes before finally the last piece of the seal disappeared. Hodge immediately walked over to the window put his hand out and when he felt no pain going through his arm. He started crying then ran over to Naruto and Hariken and hugged them both while repeating thank you over and over again.

Naruto and Hariken smiled at this as they hugged the crying man and said "no problem, I just couldn't stand someone being trapped inside for the rest of their lives" I know the feeling of being trapped somewhere and it wasn't very pleasant" Naruto told Hodge. Hodge eventually let go of them with tears in his eyes and asked them "what can I ever do to repay you" Hodge asked **"I didn't do this because I wanted repayment I did this because I also know how it feels being in a cage, even if said cage wasn't very bad"** Hariken said. Hodge nodded his head at her words and then Alec spoke up I don't think the clave is going to like that they're punishment for Hodge has been destroyed they might even try to put an even worse punishment on him for trying to escape" Alec said while sighing and shaking his head at what the clave would do to him. "Well they can try all they want we'll just destroy it until they eventually stop doing it" Naruto said making Hodge smile at him, "anyway" Jace said "what do we do now that Valentine is gone" he asked them. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know about you but i'm kind of hungry" Naruto said making everyone sweatdrop at his words, "well, I guess we just gotta wait and see what happens with Valentine" Kaguya told them everyone nodded their heads at this then Naruto spoke up again "well i guess i'll see you guys later" he told them then started to walk out of the room with everyone besides Jace and Alec following him realizing they were hungry also. "Well, I guess he was holding back on me" Jace said, "don't worry you can train more, and get better" Alec told him then they both went their separate ways.

 **With Naruto**

Once they left the room Naruto noticed Izzy following them to the kitchen so he started to talk to her "so do you like me" Naruto asked her, "what, what makes you think that" Izzy questioned with a blush on her face "oh, i don't know maybe the fact that I noticed you staring at me most of the time while we were in the library when you thought I wasn't looking" he told her with a knowing smirk on his face. Izzy mumbled something to herself Naruto looked at her for a second before he said "what was that" he asked her "I said I like you" Izzy stated a little too loudly, Naruto smiled at her then said "see was that so hard" he asked her. "Anyway, if you want you can sleep in my room if you want tonight" Naruto asked her with a smile, and Izzy answered with a nod of her head.

Then they reached the kitchen and Naruto decided to make some sandwiches for everyone while Clary helped him, "so" Naruto started "how are you feeling now that you know that you have a brother" he questioned, "I don't know really" Clary said "I should be sad that I've never met him before, but i'm happy that I have one" she told him. Just then she got a call on her phone that she kept in her pocket so she pulled it out while wiping her hands off and answered it after a few minutes of her talking on the phone she hung up and put her phone away, "what was that" he questioned her "oh, it was just my friend Simon, I forgot that I was supposed to meet him today to hang out" she told Naruto. "Oh Naruto said " If you want we could go meet him tomorrow" Naruto said Clary nodded her head then hugged him, and said "thank you". Once they finished making all the sandwiches they took them to the table and set them down, after a few minutes Jocelyn spoke up "I'm going to go talk to Luke tomorrow" she told everyone, Naruto nodded his head and gave her a hug.

So they continued eating and for a while it was quite then Naruto spoke up "tomorrow me and Clary are going to meet her friend Simon, if you want to go just tell me or Clary" he told them with a smile, everyone except Jocelyn nodded their head's signaling that they wanted to go with him. "Well, okay then I guess everyone's going then" Naruto said, Once they were all finished eating they decided to go to bed for the night so they walked upstairs to there room to go to sleep. Once they got into their room they noticed something, the bed wasn't big enough for all of them then Hariken spoke up **"don't worry"** she said as she bit her finger and swiped it across an invisible seal on her arm **"I have a bed sealed from my castle in makai in case I ever needed to sleep somewhere"** Hariken said as in a poof of smoke their was a huge bed about 10 ft wide and 8 ft long laying in the middle of the room, Naruto walked up to the old bed and sealed it into a storage scroll that he had on him.

So everyone changed into their nightwear with Hariken and Kaguya wearing the same thing, Clary and Jocelyn wore some of Izzy's, Clary had on a plain black shirt and pajama pants with hearts on them while Jocelyn had on a dark red nightgown with shorts on her lower body, Izzy however had an almost see through black nightgown with short shorts on underneath, and Naruto was in his boxers which were fox's eating ramen. Once everyone was dressed they got into bed and Naruto wrapped his tails around all of them while Izzy and Hariken were on his chest and Kaguya and Clary had their heads buried in each of his sides hugging his arms in between the cleavage, Jocelyn had her head on his stomach. Naruto blushed when he felt this and Hariken decided to tease him **"Aw, does Naruto-kun like feeling his arms there"** she teased. Naruto blushed even more when she started rubbing her hips into his "s-stop" he told her weakly " **oh, okay Naruto-kun doesn't like me"** she said with a pout on her face "I do it's just that I don't think we are ready for that yet, and I would rather wait until everyone is ready for it before we do" he told her. **"Okay Naruto-kun i'll hold you too that"** she said with a gleam in her eye, Naruto unconsciously shivered at that and thought 'may god help me in the future'. So they went to sleep each of them having peaceful dreams about each other.

 **Morning**

Naruto woke up with something soft in his hand so he decided to squeeze it to see what it was what he wasn't expecting however was for said object to moan "agh" he heard Naruto opened up his eyes and looked down and saw where his hand was, he blushed when he saw where it was for it was on Kaguya's and Clary's breast, Naruto immediately moved his arm away waking everyone up in the process "oh, Naruto what was that for" Izzy said sleepily. "Sorry" he replied "I didn't mean to do that" he told her Naruto then looked at Clary and Kaguya and saw them blushing then Kaguya spoke "oh, Naruto I didn't know you were like that" she told him with a sultry smile on her face "yea I didn't know you were the type to take advantage of people" Clary told him with a smile. Naruto started sputtering at what they said "w-what I didn't mean to do that it was an accident" he told them while he blushed. Jocelyn, Clary, and Kaguya smiled even more before they said "we know Naruto we were just teasing" they said, **"so where are we meeting this friend of yours at"** Hariken asked Clary. "Oh, well we can meet him at Java Jones" Clary told them "it's a coffee shop" she told them, they nodded there heads at her words and decided to get up for the day and get ready.

 **Twenty minutes later**

We now find everyone ready and about to go out the door deciding to eat at Java Jones, everyone was wearing the same thing as yesterday except for Clary and Izzy, Clary had to borrow some of Izzy's clothes much to her disappointment so she was wearing a pair of black leggings, her shoes that she had on before, and for a shirt she was wearing a red almost skintight long-sleeve shirt. Izzy was wearing a tube belly top and a white skirt with black knee high boots that had , Hariken, and Kaguya had a genjutsu placed over their features so whoever they passed by wouldn't be able to see their tails,ear's or their eyes and Kaguya's third eye was also hidden. So they walked out the door to go to Java Jones.

 **one long walk later**

We now see Naruto and company approaching a small coffee shop in the middle of town, once they reached Java Jones they walked in and looked around it was a pretty normal place table all lined up and an ordering counter, they also had a small stage on one side of it. After a second of looking around Clary finally saw Simon sitting near the stage waiting for her to get here by the looks of it, Simon is a skinny kid standing at around 5 ft 9 with glasses on over his eyes and brown eyes, he also had a slightly angular face, he has a pale complexion and a pair of blue jeans on, and a shirt that said 'come to the nerd side we have cookies'. Once she saw him she started to walk over towards him, with everyone following him while getting many stares for their type of clothing that they had on. After they almost got there Simon saw her and looked at her for a second before he thought 'she's so beautiful', before she reached him, Naruto and Hariken noticed the feeling's of love coming from Simon towards Clary and decided to talk about it to him later.

After Simon saw Clary he saw everyone else that was walking with them and looked surprised for a moment before he shrugged it off. Once they sat down at the table Clary started talking "hey Simon, sorry I couldn't meet you yesterday I was doing something with my mom", then she remembered the other people sitting at the table and decided to introduce them "Simon, this is Kaguya, Hariken, Isabelle, and Naruto my boyfriend" she told him with a smile. Simon scowled once he heard the last par and glared at Naruto, but Clary didn't notice because she was facing towards Naruto, but he did, and he held up a finger signifying for him to wait. Simon looked confused about this before he just shrugged, once he did Naruto spoke up "Clary could you please order me, Hariken, and Kaguya some coffee" he asked her sweetly "we've never really been to a coffee shop so just get us whatever you think we'll like" he told her. Clary smiled and started to get up "sure" she said as she was about to walk off, before she could Naruto gave her a hug and she hugged him back, "thank you" he said, Clary just replied with "no problem and resumed walking to the counter where about six people were in line.

"Now" Naruto said "I know you like Clary" he said completely shocking Simon and getting Kaguya and Izzy to raise an eyebrow, **"we can sense emotions"** Hariken told him "we can sense emotions because we are from a different world" Naruto explained answering Simon's unasked question. Simon then looked at Naruto with a glare "so what if I do" he told Naruto, Naruto sighed and said "because she doesn't love you like that, I can feel the love she has for you and it's that of a brother or a close friend, I don't want to fight you but just know this I love her, if I ever do anything to hurt her you can kill me" Naruto told him. Simon looked at him and found that he wasn't lying so he nodded his head at him then Naruto stuck out his hand and said "friends" he asked. Simon looked at his hand for a moment before he took his hand and shook it "friends" Simon said with a smile. "Wow" Izzy said "that went a lot easier then I thought it would" Izzy told them, Naruto and Simon just smiled at her.

Then Clary got back with the coffee and they just sat there for a few hours talking about random things and getting to know each other before they eventually left the shop with Simon waving them goodbye, Naruto waved back then they walked away.

 **The end**

 **uhh, that chapter took a while longer than the other ones but I hope you enjoyed it also I used the Valentine from the show shadowhunters and i just decided not to write the description of him, and we finally have Simon introduced in this chapter and I really like how Simon acts in book so I tried to make him friends with Naruto and to act like the book as best I could, I also want to know if I should make Simon a vampire or not i probably will cause that's one of the good parts of the book for me. Tell me how i did on the fight scenes and I know Valentines was short but I made Valentine underestimate Naruto because he thought he was just a regular human not a shadowhunter because he didn't have the runes. anyway tell me how I did and what I can do to get better and if you have any questions about the story just pm me and i'll try to answer it without completely destroying the story for you.**

 **But make sure to hit that review button and Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I wont be able to be able to update as fast as I have been normally because I have school, But I should at least get one chapter in a week, unless i'm just really busy or do not have access to my computer. So here's chapter 6 and I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Previously** **In Naruto The Shadowhunter**

Then Clary got back with the coffee and they just sat there for a few hours talking about random things and getting to know each other before they eventually left the shop with Simon waving them goodbye, Naruto waved back then they walked away.

 **Now**

We now see Naruto and company walking around on the streets of Brooklyn looking for something to do, until eventually Izzy's necklace pulsed while they were walking past an alleyway. Izzy stopped and pulled out her whip with the rest of the group following her, Once they got to the end of the alley there multiple demons attempting to rape a couple teenage girls, Naruto and everyone else grew angry at what they saw and Naruto and Hariken accidentally let their genjutsu's drop showing the demon's there tails. Once the demons saw them they grew afraid because they knew who this demon was, so they tried to look around for an escape route but they realized that they were at a dead end then they heard Naruto speak " **your lives were forfeit the moment you tried to rape these people"** he told them in a demonic voice, then he unsealed **Fox Tooth** , once he was done you couldn't even recognize the demons anymore from how badly they were cut up and stabbed, Naruto turned around to look at the four girls that were sitting hugging themselves in the corner.

He walked over to them and said "you four can leave it's going to be okay" he told them, then he made a clone and told him to take them to the nearest hospital "my clone will take you to the nearest hospital, but tell anyone what you saw of me or my clone and you won't like what you'll get" he told them while making sure that they wouldn't tell anyone about his or Hariken's tails "just tell them that my clone here saved you from being raped okay" he asked them, they nodded their heads and shakily started to walk towards the hospital with his clone "you did a good thing with them" Izzy said as she walked up behind him and hugged him while he replaced the genjutsu around himself and Hariken, Naruto nodded his head at her words and they walked out of the alleyway. Once they got back into the open street they decided to head back to Clary's apartment to pick some clothes up for her.

 **With Jocelyn**

Jocelyn left the institute right once she got ready so she was gone before Naruto and the rest left to go to Java Jones, to meet Simon 'he's such a nice kid' she thought to herself while being reminded of Simon. It took her about 20 minutes to get to Luke's bookstore that he owns, once she got there she opened up the door and walked inside, because the door was unlocked from the bookstore being opened

Once she got inside she looked around the place trying to find Luke, Luke's bookstore is a relatively small store at least in the front part, it has about 10 rows of books lined up in rows and a counter at one end of the room to buy or rent the books. It has dark grey walls with newspaper clippings hanging on the walls, and there were a couple people walking around that Jocelyn noticed were mostly people that she knew. Once she didn't see him in the front she decided to walk into the back room to talk to him.

When she got back there she saw a bunch of antique weapons and other artifacts, and she saw Luke standing there bringing a shipment of new book's in. Once he saw her he stopped what he was doing and walked over to her "what do you need" he asked her "I need to talk to you" she said "in private" she told him". "Well, we can talk once the shop closed" he told her, Jocelyn nodded her head at this and they started to sort the shipment and put them on the shelves.

 **Couple of hours later**

Finally Luke closed the door locked it and put the sign to closed, "now" he said as they walked to the backroom and sat on the couch that was in there "what was it that you wanted to talk about" he asked her. "Valentine attacked the institute" she told him Luke instantly understood why she came here "you think he's going to attack again" he asked her, "no, Naruto beat him almost without trying then again Valentine underestimated him" Jocelyn told him. Luke looked shocked at this and said "what, but how Valentine is one of the best shadowhunters that ever lived" he told her.

Jocelyn shook her head and said "and Naruto is probably the strongest person in New York right now" she told him "heck probably even in the country" she finished, Luke looked skeptically at her before she spoke again "he has these things called seals that can act like runes except he can do anything with them, then there's his jutsu that he uses, they let him control the elements" she told him.

Luke looked shocked from this "what" he said "that's not possible" he told her "it is" she said "I saw it with my own eyes", Luke just sat back in the couch with a shocked expression on his face "we should watch him" Luke started "he's powerful what if he's like another Valentine once he meets the other races" he told Jocelyn. Jocelyn's look hardened into a glare "Naruto isn't like that" she told him, "how do you know" he asked her "because I'm going out with him" she told him with a cold look on her face.

"W-what" Luke said "you heard me right I'm dating him along with Hariken, Kaguya, Isabelle Lightwood, and my own daughter", she told him "do you really think I would let my daughter and myself date him if he was a bad person" she told him. "Wait, you're all dating him" Luke asked "yes", she told him "we are all dating him at the same time and we even sleep in the same bed with each other, but even with that many people he treats us fairly and equally, not like pieces of meat for him to use" Jocelyn almost screamed at him.

"So, don't you go around saying that he could be like Valentine whenever he's this kind to all of us and truly cares for us, and even if he was then Kaguya and Hariken could subdue him before he could cause any damage" she told him. Luke looked at her for a second before he sighed "why did everything get so much weirder once Naruto appeared in my life" he said. "Well, I personally think it was a good thing, I mean what would have happened if we weren't at the institute whenever Valentine attacked me and Clary would have probably been kidnapped at tortured or something like that, for the mortal cup" Jocelyn told him. "Well I suppose that's one good thing about it" Luke said then had a confused look on his face "who are Kaguya and Hariken" he asked.

"They were people that were sealed inside Naruto's body but he let them out when they told him that they loved him" Jocelyn explained to Luke, Luke just nodded his head at his description then Jocelyn decided to leave and meet up with Naruto somewhere. So she left while saying goodbye to Luke and went to meet him, she called Clary to tell her to meet up with them at Taki's diner, which was a place where all different races could eat at.

 **With Clary**

Clary and everyone else were just walking down the street after they got out of the alleyway when she got a call on her phone she answered the phone and a couple minutes later Clary told them to head to a place called Taki's, Clary was confused at first because she's never been there before then Izzy started talking "I know where to go, it's a couple blocks away from where we are right now" she told them.

Once they got to Taki's diner they looked around for Jocelyn, they saw her right at the front door waiting for them while talking to the guard at the front door. Clary and everyone else walked up to the front to Jocelyn, once they got close enough Jocelyn finally noticed them and walked up to them and gave Naruto a hug "hey" she told him.

Naruto smiled down at her and hugged her back "I missed you" he told her, then all of the girls hugged him and he pulled them all close with his tails and hugged them. Once that was over they decided to head into Taki's, Naruto nodded his head to the guard as they walked by him. Once they got inside they looked around to see a bunch of different kinds of people walking around there were faerie's, vampire's, werewolves, and warlocks sitting all throughout the place, once they got inside. Naruto, kaguya, and Hariken dropped their genjutsu then they walked over to one of the empty booth's with Naruto sitting in the complete middle and all of his girlfriends sitting around him, once they sat down they waited for someone to take their order's.

After a couple minutes a waitress walked up to them to take their order's "hello my name is Kaelie Whitewillow, how may I take your order" she asked them politely,Kaelie is tall and slim, and has milk-white skin with visible green veins, blond hair with a green tint, blue eyes with no whites or pupils, and sharp teeth.

Once they all ordered she left to go put their order's in, after she left Naruto decided to ask a question, "so this place serves everyone" he asked while talking to Izzy, "yep" she told them with a smile "it's one of the best restaurant's in Brooklyn" she told him. Naruto nodded his head at this and they decided to wait for their food.

After about ten minutes of waiting there food finally got there and they decided to eat, while they were eating a specific warlock came over to them that seemed obsessed with glitter, "Jocelyn is that you" he asked her, Jocelyn looked up at the sound of that voice "Magnus, what are you doing here" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing especially with Clary here" he told her, "I told Clary about the supernatural world about a week ago" Jocelyn told him, Magnus nodded his head at this then finally noticed the others at the table "hello there" he told them "i'm Magnus Bane" he finished, and they each replied "Kaguya otsutsuki", "Isabelle Lightwood", "Hariken", "Naruto Uzumaki", they told him each saying there names besides Clary and Jocelyn.

"Mom" Clary asked "how do you know Magnus here" she asked her, "well you see he was the one that helped me keep the supernatural world a secret from you" she told her. "Oh" Clary said, then Magnus looked at the three people that he didn't know and noticed there odd features "why do you look so different" he asked them "I've never seen those features on anyone", " **well"** Hariken started **"we came from a different dimension from Naruto's fight with someone it ripped a hole in the dimension and transported us here"** she told him then continued **"and our features were apart of our clan"** she finished.

Magnus looked surprised at this before he said "well, if you want then I could investigate to see if I could send you back" Magnus told him, Naruto just shook his head then explained "there's nothing left for us there all of our friends died in a war, I was the only survivor out of all of my friends" he told them with sadness in his voice. Hariken and Kaguya who were on each of his sides hugged him trying to comfort him, "oh" Magnus said "i'm sorry for your loss" he told him.

Naruto just nodded his head at his words and Magnus decided to leave but before he left he said one last thing "if you ever need anything just ask" he told them, Naruto nodded his head at his words and Magnus left, with the group of six finishing their food and leaving to go to the institute.

* * *

 **Five weeks later**

Over the past few weeks Naruto and the rest of his group have been training just in case Valentine did decide to attack, over the weeks Clary had gotten a lot stronger from her spars with Naruto and the rest of them she could already almost beat Jace and he's been training since he was a child, over the weeks Naruto had went on dates with his girlfriends.

 **Flashback Hariken's Date**

Naruto and Hariken decided to go on a date for the day, Naruto started to get ready for it so he put on some formal clothes, and went towards the separate room where Hariken was, Naruto knocked on her door and Hariken opened the door and his jaw dropped. There standing before him was Hariken with a dark green dress with straps over her shoulders, the dress ended at her thighs and had a slit up one side for mobility, she also had on a pair of dark green high heels, Hariken blushed at his staring form. Naruto was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with black dress pants on, and he also had on leather dress shoes that he borrowed from Hodge who was eager to lend him a pair of his dress shoes.

Naruto finally got out of his stupor and held his hand out for Hariken to take, and she gladly accepted his hand, Naruto led her outside to the training ground where they practiced the first week they came here, Hariken looked confused about this but then Naruto walked past the field and they came upon a waterfall, Hariken gasped at the scene before her it looked like it was straight out of a movie.

Then Naruto led her to a small blanket that was laying on a big rock beside the small pond right below the waterfall, sitting on the blanket there was a big picnic basket that she assumed had a lot of food in it. Naruto walked her over to it and the two sat down, with Naruto sitting beside her while she leaned on his shoulder, Hariken and Naruto opened the picnic basket and inside was a bunch of different meals for them to eat.

Naruto pulled out a bunch of different dishes from simple rice balls to yakisoba, finally Naruto pulled out the last thing inside the box which was two steaks that looked very good, Hariken immediately got some of this and when Naruto looked at her questionably she just looked at him shyly " **what 'm a fox demon what do you expect me to eat, plants"** Naruto just shook his head at her words before he grabbed his own food and started to eat, over the course of the date they were having small talk just getting to know each other until finally they were done eating, once they were done Naruto pulled a pillow out from behind him that she didn't notice before and he laid down with it under his head, then he gestured towards her for her to lean up against him.

After Hariken leaned up against him she sat up against his chest listening to his heartbeat, neither of them knew how long they sat there just enjoying each other's company but finally they decided that it was time to go to bed. So Naruto stood up then leaned down and helped Hariken up to her feet, before they started to leave Hariken lunged at him and kissed him passionately on the lips, Naruto quickly got over his shock and kissed her back they sat like that for a few seconds but they thought it was an eternity, until finally they ended it to take a breath.

"That was awesome" Naruto said as he panted to regain his breath, **"yes it was"** Hariken said as she smiled at him, **"hopefully we can do it again sometime",** she told him. Naruto smiled back at her and nodded his head to her, then they started walking back to the institute with them holding each other's hands the whole way there. Finally they got to the bedroom to see all of his girlfriends asleep curled up to each other but with a space in the middle for him and Hariken, Naruto and Hariken got ready for bed and went to sleep both having pleasant dreams.

* * *

 **Kaguya's date**

Naruto and Kaguya decided to go on a date for the night, after they have been dating for so long, Naruto was walking to Kaguya's room that she was using to get dressed, once he got to the door he knocked, and after a few minutes Kaguya opened the door and he was in awe at her.

Kaguya was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that fit her almost perfectly and showed off her cleavage, she was also wearing dark blue high heels and diamond earrings and her face had light makeup on it that just accentuated her beauty. _**(A/N Naruto is wearing the same outfit).**_ Naruto held out his hand and they began to walk outside the institute for their date, Naruto decided to take her out to the training ground to another place that he had found.

Naruto started to walk towards the training grounds then they walked past it to another clearing not far from the first, once they reached it they found that it had a bunch of small holes strewn all about the clearing. Kaguya looked confused for a second before she saw what the holes were, they were rabbit holes, she smiled at Naruto and they both went over to the picnic basket and blanket.

Naruto sat down with Kaguya by his side and they decided to eat the food with a few rabbits coming over to them and laying up against Kaguya "thank you Naruto I love rabbits" Naruto looked up at her and smiled. After a while he finally had all the food laid out on the table and they started eating with Kaguya eating a bunch of sushi, with Naruto just eating some oni giri, after a while they were done eating and Naruto noticed Kaguya start yawning so he pulled her closer to him and put her in his lap.

Kaguya noticed this and started to snuggle into his lap more to get comfy, unknown to her she was grinding into a part of Naruto that was very sensitive, Naruto just looked down at her with a blush but before he could say anything she stopped, eventually he started to pet her hair and ears as the rabbits came over and layed around them with Naruto also petting them.

After a while Naruto looked down and noticed that Kaguya was asleep so deciding that it was time to go to bed for the day he slowly slid out from under her while holding her head to make sure that she didn't hit her head on the ground. Eventually Naruto got out from under her and gently picked her up in a bridal style carry and started to walk back to his room.

Along the way Kaguya started to rub into his chest some and mumbled "hmm so warm, harder Naruto" she said, Naruto blushed at his words and thought 'she's having a dream about us having sex' he said in his head. Naruto just shook his head at her words and continued walking to his room, eventually they got there and he gently set Kaguya down on the bed and she started to hug Jocelyn in her sleep, Naruto smiled at this before he got in bed himself.

Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard whimpering beside him, so he looked down and noticed Clary crying slightly he frowned at this and shook her a little while whispering "what's wrong" he asked her, "I was having a dream of my brother" she told him. Naruto nodded his head at her words then reached down with is tails and lifted her above everyone else then sat her down on his chest, once he did this she stopped crying and just hugged his chest and said "thank you" naruto just looked at her before smiling and starting to rub her they both fell asleep cuddling up against each other.

* * *

 **Date with Clary**

Naruto decided to go on a date a couple days after the event with Clary's dream of her brother, so he was walking to her room while dressed casually in shadowhunter boots and pants with a regular white shirt on. Eventually he reached Clary's room and knocked three times on her door, eventually Clary opened up her door and Naruto only had one word "beautiful" he told her. Clary blushed at him and then said "you too", Clary was wearing black shadowhunter boots that had a small heel on the bottom of the sole to make her taller, and pants that hugged her curves almost perfectly, and she had on a navy blue short sleeve shirt, and light makeup with emerald earrings that matched her eyes.

Naruto held out his hand for her to take and she took it and he walked down the steps to the entrance, Naruto took her outside and asked her where she wanted to go since he didn't actually know where any restaurants were. Clary just smiled at him and led him for a few blocks until they reached a small pizza shop that looked nearly empty on the inside.

Naruto and Clary walked in and sat at one of the tables and waited for someone to take their orders, after about three minutes an old looking man with brown hair that had gray streaks through it came over and said "ah, Clary" he said "I haven't seen you in forever" he told her then noticed Naruto and asked in a slightly teasing voice "is this your boyfriend" he asked her. Clary nodded her head then he told Naruto "hello i'm Henry" he told him, Naruto responded with his own name and they shook hands while inwardly he was thinking 'he reminds me of Teuchi .

"So what are you two going to get" he asked them, Naruto just let Clary order for him since he's never had pizza before and Henry left to go make the order. After a moment of silence Naruto spoke "I like him, he's a nice man" he told her, Clary nodded her head at this and they decided to wait for their food.

After about five minutes Henry came out of the back with a pizza on a tray and took it to their table, "enjoy" he told them while inwardly sighing at how little business he get's. Once Henry left to go behind the counter Naruto and Clary decided to start eating the pizza, Naruto at first didn't know how it would taste but after he took a bite his eyes widened and he ate the whole piece quickly.

"That was awesome" he told Clary while she was inwardly wondering how he ate it so fast, she just inwardly shrugged her shoulders then said "I know I've been coming here since I was a kid", Clary told him.

After that they continued to eat and eventually they got done and Naruto decided to go pay with his money, once he got to the counter he saw Henry sitting at the counter with a frown on his face, after Henry noticed him he put a smile on his face and asked him what he wanted and Naruto gave him the money for the meal then said something that shocked Henry "I've noticed that you don't get very much business here and since Clary likes this place and now I do I've decided to pay you a little extra" he told him while handing him 100000 dollars that he saved from missions.

Henry just stared at the money for a second before he jumped over the counter and hugged Naruto "thank you" he said "your welcome here anytime" he told him while crying in joy. Naruto smiled at this then Henry started to back up "it's no problem I've had that money for a while and never spent it" he told him. Henry just nodded his head at this and Naruto turned around and walked out with Clary who was at the door, while listening to Henry jump for joy at what he could do with the money.

Naruto had a smile on his face as he walked and Clary noticed "what are you smiling about" she asked him, "well, I think I just made an old man very happy" he told her. Clary looked confused before she asked "what did you do", "let's just say Henry's shop is going to get a lot more business" he said cryptically. After a while they reached the institute and Naruto with Clary walked up to his room.

Once they got inside they saw that everyone was asleep so they quietly got in bed with Naruto's tails wrapping around Clary before he lifted her up and set her on his chest. After that they decided to go to bed.

* * *

 **Jocelyn's Date**

Jocelyn and Naruto decided to go on a date for the day Naruto was walking down the hall to her room to pick her up for the day, Naruto was wearing a red Kimono that had red fox tails on it while his own were hidden, Naruto came upon her door and knocked on it, after a few moments Jocelyn opened the door and Naruto was surprised, normally she looked really good, but know somehow she looked even better than before, she was wearing a green dress that went down to her mid thigh and had a slit on one side that also matched her eyes. For shoes she was wearing a pair of darker green heels and she had a little makeup on her face.

After Naruto closed his jaw that threatened to unhinge he noticed Jocelyn giggling to herself at his face, Naruto huffed at this then held his hand out, Jocelyn took his hand then followed him down the steps to the front door, once they got there they decided to go have a picnic and Naruto made a clone to put the foo in a basket and run out there and put it in one of the clearing's.

As they walked through the training ground they eventually came to the waterfall that Naruto went with Hariken to, Naruto led her over to one of the many rocks around the pond that had a blanket and a picnic basket on it. Once they got there Jocelyn sat down while Naruto got the food out, once it was all laid out they began to eat while talking about random things mostly, until finally they were done with their meal.

Naruto was about to lay down but before e could Jocelyn asked him something "do you want to go swimming" she asked. Naruto looked at her in confusion before he said anything "uh, we don't have bathing suits" he told her, "who said anything about bathing suits" she told him with a sly smile on her face. Naruto just blushed before he thought about it before he could make a decision Jocelyn used puppy dog eyes while he was looking at her, he tried to look away but he was already trapped. Naruto just looked at her before he sighed "fine i'll go skinny dipping with you" he told her, Jocelyn looked happy at this and she started taking her clothes off unknowingly giving Naruto a show and causing a certain appendage to rise, once she had all of her clothes off she turned around and saw Naruto with his hand on his nose to prevent a nosebleed, once she looked down however she grinned.

"Aw, is Naruto liking the show" she asked him, Naruto just nodded dumbly at her words before he slowly stood up and started taking his clothes off to prevent himself from having a nosebleed, once he was finally out of all his clothes he turned around to see Jocelyn already in the water so he started to walk in and noticed the water was very warm.

Once he got in fully he swam over to where Jocelyn was and they just swam around in the water for a time, while they were swimming they were talking to each other about their lives and how it's been. After a long time doing this they decided to get out of the water and go back to the institute. So they put their clothes back on and started walking to their room, once they reached it they walked in quietly got in the bed with Jocelyn on Naruto's chest and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Isabelle's Date**

Naruto decided to go with Isabelle on a date for the day so we now see him walking to Izzy's room that she keeps all her clothes in, after a while he reached her room and knocked on the door, once she opened the door Naruto smiled at what she was wearing, they decided to spend the day at the institute specifically her room, Naruto walked inside once she let him and he went and sat on one side of the bed, once he sat down Izzy came over and sat beside him.

Once she sat down Naruto pumped his chakra into a seal on his arm and in a poof of smoke there was a picnic basket there for them to eat, Naruto started to unload all the food while Izzy just sat there watching him. Once he was done he looked up at Izzy and smiled then they started to eat the food, after a while they finally finished their food and laid down on the bed together with Izzy on his chest.

For a while Izzy just sat there enjoying the warmth that his body provided until Naruto spoke "you seem to like my chest don't you" he asked her, Izzy blushed at this and then said "it's not my fault that your so warm" she told him with a blush. Naruto smiled at this and just decided to stop teasing her, until finally she fell asleep while listening to his heartbeat.

Once Naruto noticed this he decided to just lay there for the night since they didn't go anywhere special for the day, so eventually Naruto also fell asleep never hearing Izzy mumble out "Goodnight Naruto" in her sleep.

* * *

 **Present time**

After the couple of weeks where they didn't do very much except go on dates and train they also got a fire message from Alec's and Isabelle's parents saying that they would be coming to the institute for a couple weeks. Once they got this all of them got nervous about how their parents would react to Jocelyn and Clary being at the institute with Naruto dating all of them, and the fact that Hodge didn't have his curse anymore and he has been enjoying walking around New York seeing all the beautiful places it had to offer again.

On the day of their arrival they were even more nervous then when they first got the new's, trying to figure out how Izzy's parents would take that Isabelle had a boyfriend along with four other girls. Once they saw the a bluish looking portal opened they all knew t was time for them to arrive so they all took the nervous looks off their face and waited for them to walk through.

The first one through was a slightly short woman at 5 ft 7 with black hair and blue eyes, she had on the standard shadowhunter gear and runes all over her skin, the next one through was a man who could be described as a tall and burly man with olive skin, dark hair and dark blue eyes, so dark it could be mistaken for black. He also had a neatly trimmed beard, finally there was a small boy that walked out from behind them all said boy was considered small for his age, appearing to be around seven though he was nine. He wore over-sized glasses that reminded Clary of Simon at that age, and had brown hair and gray eyes.

Once they were through the portal it closed behind them and they walked up to Izzy, Alec, and Jace, once they reached them they gave each of them a hug and the boy walked up to Jace and started talking with him making Jace smile.

Once the two older people noticed the other group standing a little ways away from them they saw Jocelyn and Clary, the woman walked over and started talking with a smile on her face "Jocelyn is that you, and this must be your daughter" she asked them with a smile. "Yes it's me Maryse, and this is Clary my daughter" she told her, then Robert walked over to them with a smile "it's been so long since we last saw you, we thought you died" he told her as he gave her a hug.

"No Robert we didn't die, we just went into hiding for a while, from Valentine" she told them with a smile, Robert and Maryse nodded their heads at this, each having their suspicions about Jocelyn, then noticed the three odd looking people standing nearby. "and who are you three" Maryse asked them, before Naruto could answer Jocelyn spoke up "he's my boyfriend, along with Clary, Kaguya the girl in the white robe, Hariken the girl with the tails, and Izzy". Robert and Maryse looked shocked at this but before anyone could say anything Naruto spoke up "I know how you must be feeling right now considering i'm dating multiple people, but i'm not from this world and I've grown to fall in love with all of them" he explained.

Robert and Maryse just looked at him with a glare and said "fine if you want to date our daughter then you can, but if you break her heart i'll break you" Robert told him, Naruto smiled at his words and nodded his head "wouldn't dream of it I love them all equally" he told Robert. Robert just nodded his head at him then decided to ask a question, "why do you all look so weird" he asked with a confused expression.

Naruto and everyone else had a sweatdrop on the back of their head before Naruto spoke up look "in my home world certain clans had special abilities and this was our me and Hariken's tails, and Kaguya's ears" he explained. Robert just shrugged at this and decided not to worry about it then Maryse spoke up "well I guess you guy's are coming to Idris with us then" she told them "the clave needs to know about Jocelyn and the other's" she explained.

Naruto looked confused before he asked "what's Idris" he asked Robert looked at him for a moment before Izzy spoke up "they're not shadowhunters they don't know what Idris is, but somehow they can see runes" he explained. Robert looked surprised before he turned to the three for an explanation, Naruto shrugged his shoulder's and said "guess it's just a part of our old world" he told them.

Robert looked skeptically at them for a moment before he spoke "the clave will definitely want to know about this" he told them. After that everyone went their separate ways with Naruto and his group deciding to just go train for a while.

* * *

 **Time skip 4 hours**

Once they were done with their training they decided to head up to their room quietly, knowing that everyone else was asleep. Once they reached the room Naruto activated the privacy seals for the night took a shower with all of the girls washing each other with Naruto helping.

 **Lemon warning skip if you don't want to read**

Once they were done they got into bed before Naruto could fall asleep he felt someone grabbing his crotch, Naruto looked down to see what it was and saw Hariken grabbing at his cock with her hand, Naruto just stared at her for a second before she spoke "we're ready Naruto we want to have sex with you" she told him. Naruto looked surprised at this then looked at the other girls and they all nodded their heads, once he knew that they all did he nodded his head for Hariken to continue.

Once Hariken knew that she was allowed she pulled his boxer's off while taking her dress off her body leaving it open to the world, once that was done she started to stroke Naruto's dick until he was hard, once that was done she opened her mouth as wide as it would go and started to suck on it. Naruto started to moan at the feeling of her tight throat while feeling the others around him start to move towards him, Clary started to fondle his ball's, while Jocelyn started kissing him, Kaguya and Izzy puffed out their chest's to him and he started to rub them with his hands.

After a while of this Naruto started to feel a pressure build up in his abdomen and he threw his head back while moaning "ah, so good i'm going to CUM" he yelled at the last word, after he said that he started to shoot his load into Hariken's mouth, Hariken tried to swallow it all but a little bit came out the side of her mouth. Once she was done Naruto made four clones and had them split up among the girls while he got with Hariken.

Once Hariken swallowed all the cum Naruto started to rub her pussy and then he moved his head down to it and licked it, Hariken moaned at this and wrapped her legs around his head locking him in place, Naruto continued to lick her while she was moaning until finally she arched her back and came all over his face, once he felt it on his face he pulled back while licking it off his face and started to rub his dick along her pussy.

Once Naruto looked up at her she said "do it Naruto-kun" she said in a raspy voice, Naruto nodded his head at her words and slowly pushed himself inside of her Naruto started moaning once he felt her pussy "s-so tight" he moaned out, once he got used to it he started to move slowly in and out until Hariken yelled "HARDER, FASTER" she told him.

Naruto nodded his head at her words and started to go fast making lewd slapping noises against her body, after a while he said "i'm about to cum" but before he could pull out Hariken "do it inside" she told him, Naruto looked surprised at this but nodded his head and came inside of her with her inner walls milking his dick,while he was cumming he had a strong urge to bite Hariken on the neck while pushing youkai into her, once he was done biting her there was a blood red fox with nine tails on her shoulder beside another red fox and they had they're tails wrapped around each other, once he was done inspecting he laid down on the bed and decided to go to sleep for the night, right before he could he received the memories from his clones.

* * *

 **With Kaguya**

The Naruto clone was currently eating Kaguya out while she was moaning his name, after a while he decided she was wet enough so he moved his head back and was about to impale her on his cock but she said "you can get my anal virginity" she told him "I lost my virginity to Hagoromo's father after I thought he loved me but he just used me for children" she explained. Naruto nodded his head while stroking her cheek with his hand then flipped her over to her hands and knees and lined his cock up with her anal.

Once he lined it up he slowly pushed in "ah, so tight" he said as he almost came just from pushing it in, after he got ll of his dick in he started to go at a steady pace while slowly speeding up, while he was doing this his hands weren't idle he started to fondle her breasts from behind while he was pushing in and out, finally after about 10 minutes he was about to cum from her so he said "I'm about to cum" he told her while he was moaning, "o-KAY" she said and screamed from him cumming inside of her anus, while he was cumming Kaguya was moaning from the feeling of her butt squeezing his dick, the clone also bit her shoulder and another mark appeared this one was of a silver rabbit with nine bushy tails with a red fox beside it,they both had their tails intertwined, after a few minutes the Naruto clone stopped cumming and placed her over beside the real Naruto before he popped with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **With Clary**

We now see the Naruto clone getting a his dick sucked by Clary while he was moaning, Clary was licking his dick and his balls and it made Naruto cum pretty fast, once he came in her mouth with a little falling out the side of her mouth he started to rub her pussy after a few minutes of this he pushed his tongue inside her pussy and started to lick her insides, eventually Clary came all over his face and he lapped it all up then started to rub his dick along her vagina, once he saw that she was ready he slowly pushed himself inside until he reached her hymen, he looked up at her for confirmation and she nodded her head for him to continue, so Naruto pushed the rest of the way in with Clary screaming in pain.

Once Naruto heard her scream he hugged her close to him while not moving, after about five minutes Clary spoke up "y-you can move now" she told him, Naruto nodded his head at her words then started to slowly move in and out of her after a while Clary finally screamed "FASTER" she told him, Naruto nodded his head at her words and started to move faster with Clary moaning at the feeling of his dick in her pussy.

Finally Naruto was about to cum and he was about to take his dick out but she wrapped her legs around his back and growled out "your going to keep that meat stick inside me till' you come" she told him, Naruto looked surprised but nodded then came inside of her with her pussy milking his dick for all that it was worth, once again he bit down on her neck and after a few seconds a dark red fox appeared that matched her hair and a blood red one appeared with their tails intertwined, Clary moaned from the feeling of his cum inside of her and had her own orgasm. After a few minutes they both came down from their high and Naruto picked her up with his tails and set her beside the real one then dispelled himself.

* * *

 **With Jocelyn**

Jocelyn and the Naruto clone decided to skip the foreplay and just have sex with each other so we now see Naruto slowly pushing his dick into Jocelyn's pussy while she moaned at the feeling having not felt it in so long, once Naruto saw how much she was enjoying it he started to speed up with his thrusts making her moan out his name "ah, Na-RUTO that feels so GOOD" she told him while yelling whenever he bottomed out in her, after she said that Naruto sped up even more and started to make lewd slapping sounds against her body, after awhile he was about to cum and told her "I-i'm about to cum" he said, "do it inside" she moaned out to him.

Naruto nodded his head at her words and sped up even more and after a few thrusts he bottomed out in her and came while biting her neck, after a few seconds of this a dark red fox matching Clary's appeared alongside a blood red one, after a couple minutes Naruto picked her up once he was done cumming and set her beside the real one and dispelled.

* * *

 **With Izzy**

Naruto was currently eating Izzy out while she was fondling her breasts, Naruto liked the taste of Izzy she tasted like sweetcorn, after a few moments of Izzy moaning his name she finally came with a yell of "I'M CUMMING" after she said that she had an orgasm all over Naruto's face, Naruto smiled up at her and licked the cum off of his face then he was about to put his dick in her pussy but before he could Izzy said something "please, be gentle" she told him, Naruto looked up at her with a smile and stroked her cheek before he nodded his head and pushed in.

Once he reached her hymen he looked up at her and she nodded her head and he pushed past her hymen and just held her as she cried out in pain and after a few minutes she looked up at him and nodded her head, Naruto just smiled at her and stroked her cheek while he pulled himself out, while he was doing this he started to kiss her as he was moving. Izzy started to moan into his mouth once he pushed his tongue past her lips and started to explore the inside of her mouth, Izzy started moaning louder once he did this and after a few moments she had an orgasm, Naruto groaned as her pussy tightened against his then he also came inside her.

As he was cumming he bit down on her neck and she moaned at the feeling, and another mark appeared on her neck Izzy's mark was a charcoal black fox with nine tails with it's tails intertwined with a blood red fox, once Naruto was done cumming he lifted her up with her tails and set her beside the real Naruto as he dispelled with a smile.

* * *

 **Naruto**

Once all of his girlfriends were sitting up against him Naruto started talking while holding all of them with a smile on his face "so Hariken what are these marks on their necks for" he asked her, Hariken looked up at him for a second before she spoke "it's a mate mark" she told him "it marks them as yours and only you can please them from now on, and they also gain immortality like you" she explained.

Naruto nodded his head at this with a smile while the others looked surprised that they were now immortal "also they will gain tails and ears like yours" Hariken told him. At this Naruto did look surprised but after a moment he just shrugged it off and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Next morning**

The next morning Naruto woke up to a bunch of soft things rubbing up against him, Naruto wondering what these were looked down and saw a mass of dark red, blood red, silver, and black tails rubbing up against him, Naruto looked surprised at this then he also noticed the ears on everyone's head Jocelyn and Clary had dark red ones, while Kaguya's gained a slightly more silver color to them, and Izzy's were black that matched her hair.

Once he remembered what happened he smiled and started to rub their ears while they slept, eventually they woke up to a weird sensation coming from their head, and they opened they're eyes and Naruto noticed that they had slits for pupils and fangs in their mouth, Naruto just looked at them as they woke up then said "looks like you gained tails and ears" he told them with a smirk. They looked surprised at this and noticed the tails that they had they all started to inspect the tails and noticed that they were just like Naruto's except slimmer and different colors then his were.

Once they were done with their inspection they decided to get dressed for the day and go down stairs, once they were dressed they headed down to the kitchen with all of them having small limps in their steps from last night, once they reached the kitchen they saw Jace and Alec eating breakfast in the kitchen, once they got in their Naruto went to make food while everyone else went and sat down at the table.

with the people at the table Jace and Alec noticed the tails and ears they they had so Alec asked "where did those come from" he asked while pointing at their tails and ears "they're from a mate mark " Hariken explained, Alec looked confused at this but then she explained "it means we are Naruto's mates for life" she told him. Alec looked surprised at this while Jace just looked indifferent, "you mean you had sex with him" he asked, "yes" Izzy said.

Alec just sighed at this then said "wait till Max sees them" he told them, Izzy paled at what he would do but before she could hide Max with Maryse and Robert walked into the kitchen. "Hello everyo-" but she didn't finish because she saw their tails "what are those" she asked while pointing "they're tails we gained them when Naruto mated with us" Jocelyn explained. "Before you say anything, we all did it willingly" Robert just looked surprised but Maryse was furious at Naruto and she turned towards him and started screaming "you mated with my daughter and gave her these tails and ears, she'll never have anymore respect anymore" she yelled, Naruto just looked at her for a second before he spoke "I mated with her because she wanted me too, I wouldn't force myself on anyone because I know how it feels" he explained. Everyone looked surprised at this then Naruto spoke again "would you like to see a small part of my life" he asked them, they all nodded their heads and Naruto went up to each of them except for Max and touched his tails to their forehead and brought them to his mindscape.

 **In his mindscape**

In Naruto's mind they appeared on the grassy field where Naruto first appeared once they appeared they saw Naruto standing beside a rock while waiting for them to notice him "follow me" he explained then turned around and started walking with everyone following him. Eventually they reached a cave and Naruto walked into it, after they entered and finally they came to a split in the cave and Naruto explained "the path on the right is my bad memories" he said then pointed to the left "this path is good memories" he said.

After he explained that he motioned for them to follow him and he walked down the right path, eventually they came to a regular wood looking door and Naruto motioned them inside before he walked inside himself. Once he was inside the memory started to play, it was a memory of the Kyuubi's attack when he was born.

As they watched the memory everyone looked surprised at what they saw they saw the nine-tails get taken out of his mother after he was born and then they saw it attack the hidden leaf, after that they saw his parents seal the beast inside Naruto but before they finished they watched his parents love for him when they sacrificed themselves for him.

Once the memory was over they saw Hariken crying while saying "i'm sorry if I was stronger then this would of never happened" she said, Naruto just walked over to her and hugged her and said "I don't blame you the only one I blame is dead" he explained while he patted her back. Hariken was crying so he decided to carry her to the next memory.

Once they reached the door they saw that this one had a bunch of chains wrapped around it, with a giant do not enter sign in front of it. Naruto just walked up to the door and touched it and the chains came off and the door opened, then he turned around to them, 'If you don't want to go in then you don't have to, these memories almost destroyed my mind when I was younger" he said. "If it weren't for Hariken I would be insane right now" he finished, everyone nodded their heads signaling that they wanted to go in, Naruto nodded his head then allowed them to walk in.

* * *

 **Graphic don't read if you don't want to it wont affect you in the story if you don't read it**

Once he closed the door the memory started as they watched, they saw a boy who looked to be 7 years old running through a village, they didn't understand what was so wrong with this village but they did when they saw the mob chasing him from behind, after that they watched as they shouted "DIE DEMON" and other insults until Naruto eventually ran into a dead end in the alleyway, everyone gasped at this.

After they caught him they started to beat him with whatever they could find, after a while they stopped beating him and everyone sighed at this, it was finally over then Naruto spoke "it's not over they're not done yet" he told them, they looked confused at this then they saw a man pull his pants down and they watched with pale faces as they saw him rip Naruto's pants off and stick his dick into Naruto's butt and rape him while he was screaming.

 **End**

* * *

Naruto stopped the memory once he thought that they got it, once it ended he teleported them all outside the room and everyone was crying after they got out all of his mates ran at him and hugged him "that must've been so hard" Clary said, as she was crying. Maryse just looked at him with tears in her eyes and said "if you ever need anything from me just ask I can't imagine how hard your life must've been" she said. Naruto just nodded at her words before he saw Jace walk up to him "how didn't you break" he asked him with tears in his eyes, "I didn't break because Hariken sealed my memories of the event along with most of the other's" he explained.

Naruto looked down at Hariken who was hugging him while crying and said "thank you without you I never would've found any of my precious people" he told her with a small smile, she just nodded her head while crying. Once she was done crying Naruto moved them out of the seal.

 **Outside the seal**

Max has been trying to see what was wrong with everyone for the past few minutes wondering why everyone was just standing there until everyone opened up their eyes and Naruto moved his tails back to his side. "What happened to you guys" Max asked, "we were looking at some of Naruto's memory's of his childhood" Maryse explained, "ooh can I see one", "NO" Maryse yelled "I mean It tires Naruto out here to let us see his memories" she explained. Max just nodded his head at her words then Maryse spoke again "how would you feel if Naruto here became your brother" she asked Max, Max thought about it for a second before he said "he seems cool so I guess it would be nice" he said.

Then Naruto spoke "you can call me ani, it means big brother" he told him, Max nodded his head then Naruto spoke again "i'm going to call you otoutu, it means little brother, okay" Naruto asked? Max just nodded his head at Naruto's words then said "alright ani" he said.

After that happened everyone ate their breakfast in quiet until they decided that they were going to go back to Idris to let them know of the people staying at the institute. They decided that they were going to go later in the day so they sent a fire message saying they needed a portal to give important information to the clave.

A couple of hours later we see everyone standing around waiting for the portal to open with all of Naruto's group's clothes in a seal that he carried, eventually after about ten minutes a blue portal opened up for them. Maryse, Max, and Robert were the first ones in followed by Jace and Alec, and finally Naruto and his group walked through the portal none of them knowing what would happen in Idris.

* * *

 **With Valentine**

"Finally I found it" Valentine yelled as he held up an ornamental looking cup, "ha, stupid woman thought she could hide this from me" he said as he walked out of the small alcove that was under the apartment where she used to live. "Now I shall get my revenge on her and that other person for making me look like a fool, Jonathan" he said as a person with white hair showed up beside him, "I need you to infiltrate Idris and try to befriend Clary and her group by using Sebastian Verlac as a disguise", the now known Jonathan nodded his head then disappeared to kill the real Sebastian and take his identity. "Soon my plan will come true" Valentine said to himself.

* * *

 **The end**

 **Wow that was a long chapter almost 10000 words, sorry I didn't update that fast but 10000 words in four days is a lot considering most of the time I only had four hours to write it. Anyway what's going to happen in Idris how will the clave take Naruto being there. well that's about it except for tell me how i did on the chapter especially on that lemon and tell me how i did.**

 **Review Ja Ne!**


End file.
